


Brave New World

by Darthelwig



Series: Brave New World [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 43,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: After surviving the Battle of Sokovia, the Maximoff twins are sent to Clint’s farm to live regular lives for a while, including attending high school. When approached for an article in the school newspaper, Wanda meets a girl she would really like to get to know better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete and utter self indulgence on my part. I’ve never written Carol before, so this should be interesting. 
> 
> These characters are in high school, and will be romantically involved, so knowing me, there will be some sexual situations involved (though I have nothing planned yet). I am writing them at around 17-18, so if that bothers you, please leave now. I’ve marked it as underage for a reason.

“Brave New World”

Chapter One

By darthelwig

++++

The Maximoffs had been kicked out of the new Avengers facility. Well, not kicked out, per se, but they'd been "relocated" for their own good, or so Steve kept telling them.

"The compound is no place for a couple of teenagers. You're too young to be going on missions or training with the team. We want you to finish your education, then you can come back when you're ready and your places will be here."

So basically, they'd been told not to come back anytime soon.

Tony had hired tutors for them for a while, because they'd been so far behind in their schooling thanks to living on their own for so long. Both of the twins caught on quickly, their minds eager for knowledge. Pietro was impatient and easily bored, but his quick mind more than made up for that. Wanda was highly intelligent as well, and more studious. Together, they were doing very well. Which they pointed out to Steve, hoping they could just continue their tutoring, but he was insistent.

They would be going to high school. He'd already had them take their placement tests, and apparently they'd been enrolled in a school without even knowing about it. Everything had been set up already. The Avengers worked fast.

Only, they weren't staying at the compound. They were headed to Clint's home. He would be taking them in while they finished their schooling and their "growing up," as Steve called it. Both twins had chafed at that. They'd been taking care of themselves for years. At seventeen, they could be considered adults in many places, but Steve was having none of it. Perhaps it was because Pietro had come so close to dying in Sokovia. He wanted to protect them as long as he could. Still, they didn't want to be treated like children.

Pietro scowled as he disembarked the Quinjet, looking around with a raised eyebrow at all the empty space around them. Definitely not what he had expected from the archer. He hadn't been surprised to learn the man was a father, he seemed to slip into that role all too easily, but he definitely hadn't expected a farm. This was new.

He looked over at Wanda, who was taking it all in with wide eyes. He took her hand in his and gave her fingers a light squeeze, and her lips quirked up into a tiny smile.

"What do you think, Wanda? I could run us away if you like. Just say the word, sister." He thought he had spoken quietly, but Clint answered as he walked past them off the jet.

"Nobody's running away. Come on, you two. Bring your stuff." He gestured for them to follow, and Pietro hefted both his and Wanda’s heavy bags as they trudged forward to their new home.

++++

Settling in wasn’t so bad.

Clint’s wife seemed nice enough. What was her name again? Lydia? Linda? Something like that, anyway. She was a warm person, very tactile, and while the twins had always been welcoming of each other’s touches, they had avoided the same from others. They trusted only each other, needed only each other, but things were different now. Pietro had to remind himself of that often. These people could be trusted.

This woman left no room for argument anyway, and honestly, he didn’t really mind it, deep down. She had a mother’s touch, both soft and strong, caring and guiding, and he hadn’t experienced that in, well, too long. He found himself craving it, and he saw the same hunger in his sister’s eyes as well.

So yeah, not so bad.

The kids were a trip. Cooper and Lila. He could remember their names already, seeing as how often their parents yelled at them, especially Lila. She was a handful. Pietro tried to blame Wanda as a bad influence, but she just gave him a dirty look as Clint rolled his eyes. He made the mom laugh, though, so he counted it as a win. He really wished he could remember her name.

They were given all of a day to settle in before it was time to start their new lives as “high school students from abroad.” He and Wanda were both a bit nervous about it, but he figured they were as prepared as they were ever going to be, so there was no use putting it off.

Clint drove them to school the first day. Wanda was trying her best to appear calm, but her hands twisted in her lap until Pietro took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. She sent him a small smile in thanks, and leaned against his shoulder as they watched the landscape pass by in comfortable silence.

Well, it was silent until Clint turned on the radio and ruined it with his truly awful music.

“And it was such a nice drive until now,” Pietro said, making his sister smile. Clint glared at him in the rear view mirror, and Pietro gave the man a nice, big grin.

“Don’t knock it, kid. You ever heard the saying ‘Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole’?”

“No. Should I have? Besides, I am not riding shotgun. I am in the back, or are you losing your sight in your old age?” Pietro was playing it up for his sister, trying to tease more smiles from her, and was very pleased with himself when her body shook with silent laughter.

Laughter that quickly faded as they arrived at their destination.

“Okay,” Clint said as they climbed out of the car. “Remember, no powers of any kind. You’re just two kids from Eastern Europe being fostered here.”

“Don’t worry,” Wanda said. “We’ll be alright.” She didn’t look convinced, but at least she was trying.

“We survived the streets of Sokovia and Hydra’s experiments. We can do this. Should be no problem,” Pietro said arrogantly. He and Wanda had been through so much already, and she needed to remember that. This? This was child’s play. His words seemed to bolster his sister’s courage. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin.

Pietro still took her hand as they walked into the school, though. Being strong didn’t mean they couldn’t hold on to each other. After all, they were always strongest when they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

“Brave New World”

Chapter Two

By darthelwig

++++

Wanda found school rather confusing.

She wasn’t an idiot. She and Pietro had been to schools before, but nothing like the hustle and bustle of this American high school. There were so many people, so much noise, so many minds to guard against. Yet the raised voices, the squeak of shoes on linoleum, the slamming of locker doors, and the ringing of the bell, none of it compared to the pressure in her head from being surrounded by the chaotic swirl of teenage emotions. It was distracting, and she was having trouble focusing on anything else.

Which wasn’t endearing her to their teachers. She was having difficulty concentrating enough to answer their questions. Not that she would have been able to give correct answers to many of the things they asked, anyway, but being aware they were even trying to get her attention would’ve been nice. Pietro tried to help, getting her attention when he could, drawing attention away from her when necessary, but unfortunately they weren’t in many of the same classes.

By lunch, she had a headache that threatened to split her head wide open. She sat on the grass of the athletic field, Pietro rubbing soothing circles over her temples as he people watched.

“I’ll manage,” she said, as much to reassure herself as her brother. She knew this would pass. It was just an adjustment. She hadn’t had this kind of long term exposure to large groups of people in a long time. Certainly not since the experiments.

“I know,” Pietro said, and she smiled at his confidence in her. “I just do not like to see you suffering in the meantime. What can I do?” Wanda leaned back against her brother’s chest, and he wrapped her in his arms.

“How has your day been?” she asked, ignoring his question. There was nothing he could do anyway. She would just need to be patient and ride it out. He huffed.

“Better than yours. I think they like me, so far.”

“Must be your good looks. Your personality is only so-so,” she teased. Pietro flicked her arm and laughed as he hugged her tight.

“I _am_ very handsome,” he said. Wanda nodded and hummed her agreement. Her brother was beautiful, and always had been, a fact he took shameless advantage of when it came to women, but no one was perfect, right? “It’s been weird not using my powers. They are as natural to me as breathing.”

“I know,” she said, and rolled her head to briefly press her forehead to his jaw. She didn’t care that others looked at them strangely for their closeness. People had been doing that for as long as she could remember. The only one whose opinion mattered was Pietro, and he needed her affection just as much as she needed his. As if he could read her mind, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Say the word, and we will leave. I don’t care if the Avengers want us to do this. You are most important. If you don’t want this, we will go, and fuck their stupid ideas.” Pietro’s words were softly spoken, but his tone no less fierce for that. He could tease her, be an annoying “older” brother as much as he liked, but in the end, he would do anything for her. He would absolutely take her out of this situation if she wanted it, she knew, but the Avengers wanted this for them, and they wanted to be Avengers. She wanted to be an Avenger, to use her powers to make a difference. She could do this. _High school_ would not be what defeated her.

“I’m okay, Pietro. Give me some time to adjust,” she told him. “We’ve only been here half a day.” He grunted his assent.

“The offer stands, sister. I will whisk you away like a damsel in distress. Like in those stories you used to read.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m not a _damsel_ ,” she said, but he only laughed. She would have gone on, but the bell rang again, that damnable bell, and Pietro rose, grabbing her hand. She groaned as he pulled her to her feet, but her headache had died down some after spending time with him, and she felt she could face the rest of the day now. She steeled herself and allowed Pietro to lead her back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Brave New World”

Chapter Three

By darthelwig

++++

Carol was good and pissed this time. Oh, and disgusted. Can’t forget that. Lots of disgust going on, both towards her now ex-boyfriend and herself. She’d given him way too many chances, and just wanted to kick herself for even bothering. All his excuses, all his promises, and he was just another cheating asshole. Like the last two guys she’d been out with.

Boy, she really knew how to pick em. Maybe she should just give up dating completely. With her horrible track record, she would probably be better off.

“I think I should become a lesbian,” she told Jessica. Her best friend snorted and laughed, tossing her long pink hair over her shoulder.

“As if. You love guys. Have you ever even been attracted to a woman before?” Jess sounded like this was the funniest thing she’d ever heard.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Carol said, a bit miffed. “You never know.”

“If you say so. I don’t think you should give up on guys just yet, though. You’ll find the right one eventually.” Jess sounded so confident that Carol found herself starting to believe in it too.

“Well, I think I’m just gonna take a break for now. There are other things I need to focus on. The volleyball team needs me. I’ve got practice almost every day this week. And my dad is still being a hardass about college.” Carol grimaced.

“He’s still giving you a hard time? He’s living in the Stone Age.” Jess rolled her eyes, sounding absolutely disgusted. She had zero tolerance for Carol’s father’s ridiculously outdated beliefs about women’s rights and capabilities. Carol had to admit that she hated it too. She had grown up constantly trying to prove to her father that she was every bit as good as her brothers, but somehow she never measured up in his eyes. He was always trying to get her to “act more like a lady” and less like the intelligent, strong, ambitious young woman she knew she was.

His definition of lady and hers definitely didn’t match up. Carol sighed.

“He still refuses to support me going to college. He barely tolerates the volleyball. He’s got no problem with the newspaper, though I think he thinks I wrote some sort of fluff pieces.”

“So he doesn’t bother to read your articles,” Jess said scornfully.

“Yeah. He doesn’t read ‘women’s interest’ stories.” Carol shrugged, staring into the distance. “I should be used to it by now, you know? But it still gets to me.” Jess put a hand on her arm.

“Hey. Look at me,” Jess said. “Don’t blame yourself for caring. He’s your dad. But don’t let him get to you, either. You can do anything you set your mind to. I’ve seen it.”

Carol smiled at Jess gratefully. Her friend always knew what to say to make her feel better. She was the optimism and confidence Carol needed to get through her day. To get through her _life_.

“What would I do without you?” she said, and Jess grinned.

“You’d be a horrible mess of insecurity and self-doubt, but I’m here, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Though she said the words lightly, Carol knew Jess was completely serious, and she didn’t know how to express how truly grateful she was for her friend.

“So modest,” Carol laughed.

“Why be modest when you can be awesome?” Jess replied, tossing her hair. “Come on, before we’re late to class. Mr. Lang will kill us if we’re tardy again.”

“Nah. Mr. Lang likes you,” Carol said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Jess gagged.

“Ew. Just...ew, Carol. Gross.”

“Uh huh. Don’t deny it. You have a crush on him.” Carol grinned at her friend, putting her own worries out of her head for the moment.

“I do not!” Jessica was blushing, though. A sure sign she was lying.

“He’s young, he’s handsome. He’s single,” Carol teased.

“He is?” Jess asked before she could stop herself, and she looked chagrined when Carol laughed again.

“Yup. I heard him talking about it the other day.”

“Well, he’s our teacher,” Jess said. “It’s not like we could date or anything, even if I was interested. Which I’m not.”

“He’s only gonna be our teacher through the end of this school year. After that, he’s fair game,” Carol pointed out. She could see the wheels turning in her friend’s head, and suppressed another laugh, though she couldn’t keep the smirk off her face.

“I’m still not interested,” Jess said finally, sounding not at all convincing.

“If you say so,” Carol said. There was so much more she wanted to say, but she held her tongue.

Life certainly had it’s good moments.

++++

Carol used her free period to check in at the newspaper, knowing Peter would be there. He was always there. Every spare moment he got was spent laboring over his baby. She often wondered how he got any of his school work done, but the guy managed to maintain his grades just fine, and all the teachers loved him. She doubted she would be able to handle the same workload.

“Hey, Parker. How’s my favorite journalist today?” she asked. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned.

“Been better, honestly,” he said. “Just having a little trouble with the layout. It’s giving me a headache.”

“That’s what you get for taking over as editor while still doing the photography,” Carol said, shaking her head. “Take a break. Come back to it with fresh eyes.”

“Yeah, that’s good advice,” Peter said, sighing. “It doesn’t help that one of the newbies just quit.”

“Ouch. Okay, I can do another story. What do you have for me?” Carol asked. She wasn’t sure how she was going to fit this in around volleyball practice, but for Peter she would make it happen. He was a good friend.

“Well, you’ve got some choices,” he said. “We’re covering the installation of the new bleachers, or there’s interviewing the principal about homecoming plans.”

“Ugh. Neither of those sounds very interesting,” she said.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d like those options. I have another piece you might like better. There’s a couple of new students, twins from Sokovia, and I want to interview them about what it was like there.”

“Isn’t that the country the Avengers blew up?” Carol asked, startled. Peter nodded.

“Yup. Though Sokovia is a country, and the Avengers only destroyed a city in it,” Peter clarified.

“Only,” Carol muttered. She thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Sure. What the hell. I’ll do it.”

“Awesome,” Peter said, giving her his brightest grin. He handed her a sheet of paper with their school ID photos and names on it.

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff,” she said, staring at the photos. They were both very attractive. Pietro had sleepy, bedroom eyes and a chiseled jaw. His hair was a weird mix of light and dark, and even in the tiny picture she could see his eyes were a bright, clear blue. She could definitely find herself drooling over him, and she kicked herself. No more guys, remember? Taking a break.

She looked at the girl. Wanda. For twins, they barely resembled each other. Mostly it was the look in their eyes, intense and brooding, that made them similar. Wanda was vivid, where her brother was not- pale skin framed by dark hair, and the greenest eyes she’d ever seen.

It was definitely not gonna be a problem spending time with these two.

“Don’t worry, Peter. I’ve got this,” she said.

++++

She couldn’t have been more wrong. She was a terrible judge of character. She had to be.

Pietro Maximoff was a jackass.

He’d been nothing but standoffish from the moment she’d approached him, asking to talk. She’d given him her most winning smile, tried to make herself seem as friendly and harmless as possible, only to be met by hostility.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” he said coldly. “You want to sensationalize the destruction of my home, find another way.”

“ _What_?” Carol spluttered. “I’m not trying to sensationalize anything! We just want to know-“

“I don’t care what you want,” Pietro said, cutting her off. “You want to know what my home was like, there’s always the internet. Leave me alone.”

Carol left him alone after that. Jerk. Now she had to rely on his sister for information. She hoped Wanda was more welcoming than her brother had been, or at least more willing to give her a chance.

The problem was getting the girl alone outside of class. Her brother seemed to hover over her like some great, protective shadow. They were almost always together, and she sure as hell wasn’t gonna approach Wanda about this story with him standing there, making her uncomfortable and warning his sister away. Nope. She wanted to catch Wanda alone, maybe see if she was more reasonable than her brother.

It took three days for her to get a chance, and she was late to practice to get it.

Wanda was sitting alone on the lawn in front of the school, backpack against her knee, and shawl wrapped around her. She sat there with an easy grace, a poise Carol didn’t usually see. Her dark hair was tucked behind her ears, and was much longer than Carol had thought it would be. She looked like a princess or something, the way she sat there. A princess waiting for her prince to come.

Which reminded her that she had a limited amount of time before Pietro showed his face, so she needed to stop staring and get moving. What the hell was she doing, anyway? Waxing poetic about a girl she’d never even met was just crazy.

Carol shook herself from her thoughts and walked up to Wanda with a friendly smile plastered to her face.

“Hi,” she said, trying her best to sound cheerful. “You’re Wanda, right? Nice to meet you. I’m Carol.”

“I know who you are,” Wanda said, looking up at her expressionlessly. Carol cleared her throat, her smile faltering a bit.

“You mind if I sit?” she asked. Wanda shrugged her slim shoulders, and Carol settled herself cross legged in front of her. “What are you doing out here? Where’s your brother?” she asked. Wanda’s expression finally changed, the blankness edged out by a small, rueful twist of her lips.

“He is in detention,” Wanda said. She looked at Carol closely, as if searching for something, then nodded to herself. “He will be in detention for a week.”

“What did he do to earn that?” Carol asked, laughing when Wanda rolled her eyes. The girl seemed different all of a sudden, as if she’d deliberately decided to let Carol past her guarded exterior.

“He hit a boy who said inappropriate things to me,” Wanda replied. “Pietro is very protective.”

“I noticed,” Carol said wryly. “It’s been hard finding a way to talk to you alone.”

“We are all we have,” Wanda said simply, as if that explained everything. And maybe it did. Carol cleared her throat, feeling suddenly nervous.

“I want to interview you for the school newspaper,” she blurted out. Wanda didn’t look surprised.

“So Pietro told me. He also told me he didn’t want to talk to you.”

“Yup. That’s what he said.” Carol nodded. “I was hoping you’d be more willing to talk. I’m not trying to make light of anything, but people are curious about you, and about Sokovia. They just want to know more.” Wanda’s eyes seemed to see right through her, her gaze wise and measuring.

“They, or you?” Wanda asked quietly, and suddenly the moment felt intimate, like they were enclosed in a bubble where it was just the two of them. Carol felt her face go red.

“Both,” she said, grateful that her voice came out steadier than she felt. Wanda smiled at her then, and Carol’s mind was knocked for a loop at the way it transformed her from merely beautiful to absolutely radiant.

“Perhaps we should make plans to talk later, when there is more time,” Wanda suggested.

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Carol said. God, she hadn’t felt this giddy awkwardness since the first time she’d spoken to a crush, when she was thirteen. “Maybe we could meet up after my practice one day. Tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow would be good,” Wanda said.

“Cool. It’s a date.” Carol’s eyes went wide as she realized what she’d said. “I mean, not a date date, not that there’s anything wrong with that. Oh my god, I need to shut up now,” she groaned. Wanda laughed, and Carol smiled at her, her face still burning in embarrassment.

“I know what you meant,” Wanda said. “I will meet you here tomorrow.”

“Awesome. Feel free to leave your brother behind,” Carol said as she stood and brushed her legs off.

“It will be just the two of us,” Wanda promised, and Carol had to admit that she really liked the sound of that. Funny thing was, it seemed like Wanda liked it too.

“I’ve gotta go. I’m late to practice,” Carol said. Wanda nodded.

“Until tomorrow,” she said. Carol could only grin and wave as she rushed off, trying to get her suddenly racing heart under control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait between updates. I've had bronchitis for the last two months, and am still trying to kick it, so writing has been hard to do recently.
> 
> To make up for it, I'm doing a 3 chapter update today. Please enjoy!

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Four

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda watched Carol go with a fluttery feeling in her stomach. The girl was beautiful, all long legs and golden hair. She practically sparkled in the sunlight. And she hadn’t been put off by Pietro’s anger. That said a lot. Her brother could be intimidating.

 

She’d taken a peek into Carol’s mind, of course. Just enough to get a sense of who she was, if she could be trusted. She knew Clint and the rest of the Avengers wouldn’t approve, but this was her life now. She had these powers, and she would make use of them, not be ashamed or afraid. She refused.

 

She was still smiling to herself over her good fortune when Pietro arrived, clearly annoyed.

 

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive a whole week of this,” he grumbled. “I have to do homework, and if I don’t have any, I have to just _sit there_ , doing _nothing_!” His hair was a mess, and she could tell he'd been running his hands through it in frustration.

 

“So you ran out of work,” Wanda said, letting Pietro pull her to her feet.

 

“Yes,” he sighed. He lifted her backpack onto his shoulder and Wanda’s heart melted at the mournful look on his face. She cupped his cheek, drawing his attention.

 

“I know this is hard for you, but you have to be patient. Maybe next time you will think before hitting someone in the middle of the hallway.” She raised an eyebrow, and he ducked his head guiltily.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. He had no right to talk to you like that. I won’t tolerate it.” His voice was firm, and Wanda glowed under the expression of his love even as she shook her head. Pietro’s face turned serious. “These people will learn to respect you, Wanda. Things can be different for us here. We don’t have to put up with being treated like trash anymore. I want better for both of us.” Old hurts burned in his eyes, and Wanda felt it too, the pain of rejection and loneliness that had always seemed to chase their steps.

 

“I want that too,” she whispered, then gave him a small smile. “Speaking of...”

 

“What?” he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“I agreed to do the interview for the paper.”

 

“ _What_?” Pietro yelled, drawing looks from the few people still hanging around. Wanda winced.

 

“You don’t have to be there. In fact, I told her you wouldn’t be,” she said. She ducked her head to hide her blush, but Pietro knew her too well. He groaned.

 

“You like her!”

 

“She seemed nice,” Wanda said, shrugging.

 

“I can’t believe this. My sister, a sucker for a pretty face," he said, and though he was still unhappy, he was smiling. She blushed even harder, and Pietro gently tipped her chin up so she met his gaze. "Just don't get hurt, okay? I don't want to have to hit a girl."

 

Wanda slapped his arm, but laughed at the crooked grin on his face. She loved him so much, and was so thankful he had survived his injuries. She didn't know what she would do without him.

 

"I called Clint," she said, changing the subject to avoid further teasing. "He said he would meet us at the park. He was taking Cooper and Lila out for a while. It's only a couple blocks away."

 

"We should go rescue him. They are probably running him ragged. An old man like him can't possibly hope to keep up with those two," Pietro said. He looked entirely too smug.

 

"You'll be his age one day too, you know," Wanda pointed out.

 

"But I'll never be that slow," he said, and they both laughed. It felt good to have things to laugh about now. She cherished moments like this. Wanda took her brother's free hand and kept him close while they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I'm me, here comes a bit of angst.
> 
> Also, this is chapter update 2 of 3 for today.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Five

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol couldn’t get Wanda Maximoff out of her head.

 

Jess left her to go deliver some promised photos to Peter, and Carol’s mind drifted back to the previous day, and the sight of Wanda Maximoff sitting in the grass. She’s been so pretty and poised, looking totally out of place in the setting of their school, like a princess from some other time. No, not a princess. A queen. Untouchable. Aloof.

 

Why did that make her so damn interesting?

 

Carol shook herself from her reverie and started shoving books into her bag. Her locker was a mess, honestly, but she never seemed to have time to clean it up. She imagined Wanda’s locker would be neat and tidy, without all the loose papers getting stuck everywhere. Carol would probably find her missing homework assignments in her locker if she looked hard enough. Eh. Who had the time? She had better things to do, like interview one Wanda freaking Maximoff.

 

When was she gonna get this girl off her mind? It was like she was under some sort of spell or something. The pretty little foreign girl was all she could think about. That had to stop.

 

She tucked the last book into her bag, frowning to herself, when suddenly her locker slammed shut and Simon was there, leaning against it with a cocky grin.

 

“Hey, Carol.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here? I told you we were through,” she said through gritted teeth. How dare this asshole act like nothing was wrong when she’d caught him, literally, with his pants down. His gaze flickered in what she thought was annoyance, but it was gone in a flash, his easy grin once more directed her way. She’d fallen for that smile, and fallen hard, and she’d be damned before she’d fall for it again.

 

“Babe, I made a mistake. You know the only one I love is you.” God, he really thought that mattered.

 

“First of all, I’m not your ‘babe.’ Secondly, that doesn’t make it any better! That’s actually _worse_ , Simon. I’m supposed to feel better because you cheated on me just to get your rocks off, instead of actually caring about someone?” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you.”

 

Now she definitely wasn’t imagining his... anger? She huffed and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, making her drop her bag. Carol was too stunned to even struggle, and ended up against his chest before she even knew what was happening.

 

“Don’t be like that, Carol. I can treat you right. Just give us another chance.” His breath tickled her neck and she shuddered. A quick, scared glance around told her no one was going to get involved, and suddenly she was furious. Enough was enough. She jabbed her elbow into his ribs and yanked her arm from his grasp, pleasantly surprised when it worked, considering he was twice her size and all muscle. She turned on him, fear and adrenaline fueling her rage and giving her courage, though she was careful to keep some distance between them when she spoke.

 

“Stay the hell away from me, asshole. We’re done. You make me sick.” The bell rang, saving her from further confrontation. Simon only stared at her for a moment, making her feel sort of what she imagined a rabbit would feel like faced with a hungry wolf, before walking silently past her. Carol knew she should be moving now, going to class like everyone around her, but her legs didn’t seem to want to cooperate. It was the pitying glances thrown her way that finally got her moving. She grabbed her bag with shaky hands and went to class in a body that felt like it was about to shake apart at the seams.

 

All she could think was... what the hell was _that_?

 

++++

 

She made it through the day alright once the shock wore off. Jess had been super pissed, swearing like a sailor and trying to get her to report him to the principal, but it was her word against Simon’s, and he was a star player on the football team. There was no way in hell they’d be taking her word for it, especially since no one else saw fit to intervene. Jess was mad at her, but Carol just wanted to put the whole thing behind her and forget Simon Williams even existed. So far that was working for her.

 

Practice went by in a blur, and it was only in the shower afterwards that she remembered she was supposed to meet Wanda for her interview. The Simon Incident had knocked all thoughts of it right out of her head. Admittedly, she’d been thinking that she had to stop daydreaming about the girl so much, but she hadn’t really thought the universe would go that far in helping her out. Good lesson. Be careful what you wish for.

 

She hurried through the rest of her shower and out onto the front lawn, where Wanda was waiting.

 

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten,” Wanda said casually. Her expression was neutral, but Carol thought she caught a hint of hurt in the girl’s eyes.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I actually did, but only because I’ve had a really, really bad day.”

 

“Is there something I can do to help?” Wanda asked, and the concern on her face surprised Carol. She shook her head.

 

“Not really. Just some trouble with my ex.” Carol rubbed her hand over her arm subconsciously, and Wanda’s eyes were drawn to the bruises there, barely covered by her sleeve. She started when Wanda suddenly swore, her fingers gently pushing up the fabric to reveal the purple marks where Simon had gripped her. Goosebumps appeared on Carol’s skin as Wanda touched her, though her hands were warm and soothing. “I’m really okay,” she tried to reassure her.

 

“When did this happen?” Wanda asked, still examining the wounds.

 

“This morning. He came up to me at my locker and wouldn’t take ‘get lost’ for an answer.” Carol shrugged. Wanda’s expression was dark, her eyes intense as she looked at Carol. She looked like she wanted to say something, but just let out a ragged sigh.

 

“Do you feel up to doing this interview or would you rather wait?” Wanda asked. Carol blinked at the abrupt change of subject, but was grateful for it. She gave Wanda the best smile she could summon up.

 

“Let’s do this thing,” she said, thankful that she sounded steadier than she felt. Wanda slid her hand into Carol’s, which felt absurdly good, and tugged her forward.

 

“Come. There is a place Pietro suggested we go to talk.” Wanda paused. “Is that okay?” Carol smiled at the girl, a real smile this time, and squeezed Wanda’s hand.

 

“Lead the way.” She allowed herself to be pulled forward, feeling suddenly lighter than she had all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I am definitely not a fan of Simon Williams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update 3 of 3 for today. Enjoy!

"Brave New World"

  
Chapter 6

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Pietro really didn't want to come off as an asshole. He considered himself a pretty decent guy, even if he was a bit abrasive at times. He just had a hard time trusting people, and though he was working on it, it was definitely still a work in progress.

 

It was hard enough for him to think about life before he and Wanda got their powers, much less talk about it with a complete stranger. Life hadn't been kind to them, and who would want to hear about that anyway? The newspaper girl would want some sort of happy story to tell everyone, and he had nothing like that to share, not since before they were ten years old, and those memories were precious treasures that he refused to trot out for other people's amusement.

 

What else did he have to talk about? Their time with Hydra? That was definitely off limits. Even if he wanted to relive that, the Avengers would have a fit. There was no way he was telling anyone about the things they'd suffered, times when the days ran together as he lost track of everything except the pain.

 

That left what? Their time with Ultron, fighting against the Avengers? The time he spent recuperating from his life-threatening wounds? All he really had to talk about was their time in Clint's home, and they'd been there less than a week.

 

So maybe it was his own frustration that he'd taken out on the newspaper girl. Maybe it was him wishing he had something other than bad memories he could talk about. Maybe he was an ass for being defensive and taking his anger about their lives out on her.

 

Maybe he needed to consider being nicer to this girl if his sister liked her. Maybe. Time would tell if she'd be good for Wanda or not. People had mistreated his sister before. He would hurt anyone else who did so.

 

This entire line of thought was making him miserable.

 

He turned his thoughts away from the hurts and problems of their past, and focused instead on the sight of his sister sitting across from her crush in the little coffeehouse he’d recommended. The place had good coffee and even better food, something he’d discovered a couple days into their new school routine. Best of all, though, it had huge glass windows through which he could check on his sister as he deemed necessary.

 

As if he would let her go out on her own in a strange place without scoping it out first. He snorted. His sister was powerful, but he was her older brother, and it was his job to protect her. It was a sacred duty he took very seriously, and one of the great joys of his life was being able to fulfill it.

 

She and the newspaper girl seemed to be doing okay. They were smiling at each other as they talked, anyway. He would probably need to learn the girl’s name. Calling her ‘newspaper girl’ wouldn’t fly with Wanda for very long.

 

How long had it been since either of them had gotten involved with someone? He honestly couldn’t remember. It had just never seemed to be a priority for either of them, though he was the bigger flirt, he had to admit. He’d had a few one night stands and illicit encounters, though not nearly as many as people tended to assume from his flirtatious ways. He just hadn’t found anyone before who held more of his interest than their revenge did. Now? Now, he wasn’t so sure what was holding him back, but things had changed for him. Maybe almost dying really did change a man.

 

He snorted again as he leaned back against the bus stop bench, then snickered as he saw the newspaper girl get whipped cream on her nose. He was still chuckling as he glanced at the woman next to him, who was obviously looking uncomfortable next to the apparently crazy guy who was laughing at nothing. Pietro rolled his eyes, but decided it was time to leave. Wanda was fine, and wouldn’t welcome him looking over her shoulder the whole time.

 

Besides, if Wanda needed him, he’d be here in moments. That was probably the best part about his powers. No matter how far he went, he was never too far.

 

He settled into a nice mosey on the way back to Clint’s place. He’d told Clint not to bother picking him up, since he could make his way home faster in his own two feet if he felt like it, but right now he just wanted to relax and enjoy the late afternoon sunshine. No one at the Avengers complex would believe it if they saw it, Pietro Maximoff taking it slow and enjoying it. Sometimes, though, you just wanted to stop and smell the roses. Wasn’t that the saying? He’d almost died out there on the bloodied streets of Sokovia. He’d fought for his life amidst machines and doctors determined to help him. Now was the time to take it slow and enjoy what he had.

 

And hey, this was the Midwest, right? Wasn’t moseying a whole _thing_ out here? Maybe that was just in the movies, but he liked the thought of it.

 

He laughed to himself, not even caring if anyone saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Pietro so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a short update! I've finished writing up through chapter twelve already, so will post a couple more chapters when I get the chance.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Seven

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

_She’s not mine._ Wanda reminded herself of that over and over as she sat with Carol, laughing as the girl wiped whipped cream from her nose. She didn’t think she’d ever been so immediately enamored of anyone before, but there was something about Carol that had her sliding right inside the walls Wanda had carefully erected around her heart. This girl was _goodness_. Every sense Wanda had, both enhanced and otherwise, screamed it at her. This girl was untainted by the darkness Wanda had lived with for so long, and though that should probably deter her, it only made Wanda want her more.

 

And maybe Wanda felt a little less dark just being next to her.

 

“Okay, okay,” Carol said. “Laugh it up. Keep in mind, though. Payback’s a bitch.”

 

“I will keep that in mind,” Wanda said as she giggled. When had she laughed this much? Never? It felt good to let go.

 

“So.” Carol cleared her throat. “I’m gonna record this, okay? That way I don’t have to take notes while we talk.”

 

“That is fine.” Wanda sipped her tea, a bit nervous now that they’d gotten down to the reason they were here. The voice recorder was a jarring reminder. They weren’t friends, not yet. She wondered if Carol would like to be. She wondered if Carol would like to be more.

 

“I'm gonna get this out of the way right now, because you know I’m going to ask at some point, so I might as well get it over with. Were you there during the Battle of Sokovia?” Carol dipped a spoon into her hot chocolate, scooping up some of the melting whipped cream. Wanda’s eyes followed the spoon as it slipped between Carol’s lips. She forced herself to focus.

 

“Um. Well, yes. Pietro and I were there,” she said, wincing at the way she stammered. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

 

“ _You were?_ ” Carol squeaked, clearly surprised. And why not? Who would expect a Sokovian citizen who had lived through that to be attending high school in a small town in the United States? Wanda nodded, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

 

“Pietro and I were very scared, but the Avengers were amazing. They saved us all.” Wanda smiled. “I do not like to think about where Pietro and I would be without their intervention.” If Carol detected any oddness in the way Wanda phrased things, she didn’t show it.

 

“This is probably a stupid question. I mean, you were in the middle of a huge disaster, but did you meet any of the Avengers?” Carol’s eyes were wide and interested. Wanda would do anything to keep Carol looking at her like that.

 

“Yes,” she said. “I met Captain America. He is a good man, very just and noble. He has a good heart. And I met Hawkeye. He gave me courage when mine ran out. He was kind.” Clint was always kind, always there for two teenagers who had seen and lost too much. There weren’t words to describe what he was becoming for them. Not a parent, not just a mentor, but maybe a mix of the best of both. Clint shared his home and family with them, when he didn’t have to. There was nothing she and Pietro understood more than the value of family.

 

She was jolted from her thoughts by Carol’s hand touching hers where it lay on the table.

 

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” she said, and Wanda smiled reassuringly.

 

“You did not. I was just remembering.” She flipped her hand over beneath Carol’s, letting her fingertips trail over the girl’s palm, and thought she saw something like heat in Carol’s eyes before she pulled away to cradle her hot chocolate.

 

“So, uh... How did you end up here?” Carol asked, leaning back in her chair. Wanda wondered if the move was truly as relaxed as it appeared, or if it was an attempt to put space between them. She refused to dip into Carol’s head to find out. For now, the not knowing was much more enjoyable.

 

“Well,” Wanda said slowly. “Pietro was badly injured during the battle. American doctors saved him.” Which was pretty much true, she supposed. “Afterwards, there was nothing left for us to return to in Sokovia, so we came here, where a family was nice enough to take us in.”

 

“Right. The Bartons. They’re good people,” Carol said. “How’d they get involved in all that? I mean, how do you get selected or volunteer or whatever to take in a couple of foreign refugees? No offense.”

 

“None taken, but you would have to ask them that question.” Wanda gave her an apologetic smile, but she wasn’t about to start making up answers about Clint and his family.

 

“Pietro seems fully recovered,” Carol said wryly.

 

“He is.” Wanda could still feel the rush of relief and joy she’d experienced when her brother opened his eyes for the first time after being shot down. “He is alive, and he is whole, and it is more than I could have hoped for. I did not think we were leaving that city alive.” And that was something she hadn’t admitted to anyone but Pietro, so why was she saying it now? Maybe it was the sympathy (or was it empathy?) in Carol’s eyes, or the warmth in her gaze. Maybe it was the simple fact of Carol’s integrity, a quality she could feel radiating off her, that made it so easy to talk. In the end, did it matter?

 

“I’m glad you made it out,” Carol said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“Me too,” Wanda replied, and she meant it in more ways than one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here's where I begin to earn the "Mature" rating for this story. It's one of my stories. It was gonna end up here eventually. lol
> 
> Also, this is another multi-chapter update. So this is update 1 of 3 for today.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Eight

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol’s skin feels hypersensitive and overheated. She watches Wanda come closer, desire burning low in her gut. She is struck dumb at how beautiful Wanda is in this moment, eyes filled with lust, hips swaying sexily, and she swallows thickly as Wanda reaches for her.  Carol can’t help but moan as Wanda’s hands explore her body, as Wanda’s mouth finds her neck. This girl is magical, and she is helplessly entangled in her.

 

Wanda’s lips are trailing fire over her skin, soft and plush like no lips she’s felt before. Her hands are small and soft as they travel Carol’s body, so unlike the hands of the boys who’ve come before. This is better. This is so much better. Wanda’s touch is sure, confident, knowing. It’s perfect.

 

Carol sighs as Wanda sucks her neck, lets the girl unzip her pants and slide eager, talented fingers into her panties. The first touch of Wanda’s hand over her sex nearly undoes her, and she cries out as she feels Wanda cup her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She wants to touch Wanda back, to pleasure her, but she doesn’t know how, can’t think.

 

“Wanda,” she gasps. The girl is kissing down her chest now, mouthing her breasts through her shirt. Carol can feel her like there’s no fabric between them at all. “Wanda,” she says again, her fingers sliding into the girl’s dark, silky hair, tangling in the thick tresses. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve never... I mean, shit. I don’t know how to....”

 

Wanda gets her meaning, understands the words Carol can’t find in this haze of lust. Carol opens her mouth to accept Wanda’s fierce kiss. She feels Wanda’s hands at her waist, feels her tugging her pants down, and exhales sharply as her pants drop to the floor. Wanda is slowly sinking to her knees now, face tilted upwards to hold Carol’s gaze, hands hot everywhere they touch Carol’s skin.

 

“I’ll show you,” Wanda whispers, and the promise in her voice sends a jolt of hot lust through Carol’s body. She aches for this girl, needs her, watches as Wanda leans forward, her tongue snaking out to taste Carol through her panties, and Carol gasps at the sheer eroticism of it. She wants this so badly, wants this girl with a ferocity that should unnerve her, but all she can do is hold her breath and wait for the first contact of Wanda’s tongue to her most secret places. Time seems to be moving so slowly, but all Carol can see is Wanda’s mouth. She shudders at the first touch of her tongue....

 

And shudders awake in her bed, breathless and needy and close, so close, to her orgasm. She slips a hand down, and all it takes is a brush of her fingers to set her off. She quakes and bites her lip to keep from crying out as the pleasure washes over her. It seems like forever, and yet not long enough, before Carol comes down, her ragged breathing loud in the silence of her room.

 

 _What the fuck was that?_ It was rare for her to have a dream of that nature, and never before about a woman, but Wanda seemed to be permanently embedded in her mind. She’s never needed anyone like she seems to need this girl.

 

Learning more about Wanda hadn’t quenched her thirst any, if anything it had made it worse. Wanda had been fairly open during their interview, telling her about the orphanages, the civil unrest, what it was like to grow up in a war zone. She told Carol what it was like for people and places to be there one day and gone the next, to know one day that might be you. She had been blunt and honest in her answers to Carol’s questions, and Carol had hurt for this young girl who’d seen too much already.

 

She definitely had enough information to write her story, and it definitely wouldn’t be a fluff piece. She hoped Peter was ready for that.

 

Carol would hold back a bit, though. Some of what Wanda had told her had seemed too personal, too painful, to be shared with the general population of the school, as if Wanda had shared this with her not just for the paper, but just so Carol knew her, and Carol wasn’t going to take advantage of that.

 

She won’t share the stories about how desperate they’d been sometimes, how poor and hungry, needing help that never came, and how there were so many others like them. Wanda couldn’t tell her how things are there now, doesn’t know and Carol suspects is afraid to find out. Novi Grad is mostly gone, leaving thousands of people displaced, and while SHIELD and the UN have worked hard to remedy the situation, those people’s lives have changed forever. Wanda and Pietro were lucky to get out, to find a home and a family to take them in. Not everyone will be so fortunate.

 

So Carol is going to write this story, but some things... some things are for her and Wanda alone. She wonders if that makes them friends. She would like to be, and maybe more. She can’t deny her attraction to Wanda. The girl is gorgeous, and she’s been drawn to her from the first time they met. She wants to know what it would really feel like to kiss her. Would her lips be as soft in reality as they were in her dream?

 

Carol had never really thought of herself as bisexual or anything before, always just a straight up straight girl. She liked guys. Guys were awesome, guys were great, guys could be super sexy. She’d never really considered what it meant when her eyes would linger on a girl’s legs or low neckline. It just hadn’t seemed the same at the time. But now there was this girl who she just couldn’t help but respond to, and it made her view her previous reactions to girls in a new light.

 

Carol Danvers, bisexual. Who would’ve thought it? It felt right, though. It felt comfortable, and she wanted to embrace it with arms wide open.

 

And god help her, but she wanted to embrace it with Wanda Maximoff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 3 for today. Enjoy!

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Nine

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Sitting still was proving to be the hardest challenge he has ever faced. Melodramatic? Maybe. Didn’t change the fact he was so damn tired of sitting in class, listening to the teacher drone on about things he didn’t really care about. He wanted to be standing, _moving_ , able to _breathe_ again. This classroom was stifling, the air stale with boredom.

 

Surely there was some sort of temporal anomaly here that was making the minutes tick by so slowly. This was torture, and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. Pietro sighed and wiped a hand over his face in an effort to calm down.

 

He distracted himself with thoughts of Wanda and her crush. Carol. The girl’s name was Carol. He’d made note of it when Wanda got home last night, smiling and a bit distracted. Clint had pulled him aside to ask him what was up, it was that noticeable, but he’d pled ignorance, not that the man had believed him. But Pietro wasn’t about to spill his sister’s secrets. She could tell Clint when she was good and ready.

 

It was more likely she’d tell Laura. They’d grown pretty close already. Pietro chalked it up to female solidarity or something equally girl power. Well, there was also the whole ‘I’m treating you like my kids and you like it’ thing. And the baking. Oh my god. The cookies. Pietro’s sweet tooth was in heaven.

 

So maybe Wanda wasn’t the only one who liked Laura already.

 

Thinking about yummy cookie goodness wasn’t helping any, though. He peered at the clock again and was absolutely disgusted to discover only another couple of minutes had passed. Fucking time distortion. Had to be. There was no other explanation.

 

His leg kept bouncing, and he held the sides of his desktop in a white-knuckled grip, trying to get ahold of himself. Some days were easier than others. This was a bad day, when he just couldn’t settle no matter what he did. It would help if Wanda were here. She always managed to soothe him, but that wasn’t gonna happen until lunch, which seemed a lifetime away at this point.

 

God. He couldn’t take this anymore. He was starting to make the girl next to him nervous. She kept shooting him looks like she thought he might explode at any moment. Admittedly, that was a valid fear. He needed _out_.

 

His hand shot up and interrupted the teacher.

 

“Yes, Pietro?”

 

“Bathroom,” he said through gritted teeth, and the teacher must’ve seen something in his face, because he just gave Pietro the hall pass without another word.

 

Pietro wasted no time. He bolted from the classroom, holding his speed down through sheer force of will, and took a deep breath when he was in the hallway. He didn’t need the bathroom, but it seemed as good a destination as any for killing time away from that hellhole, so he started off in that general direction, making sure he went towards the one furthest away.

 

No sense going back before he absolutely had to, after all.

 

Each step brought more relief, until he could finally breathe easy again, and he felt lighter. He smiled to himself. He would have to remember this bathroom trick in the future. It wouldn’t do to use it too often, but it would help when things were too much to handle.

 

He nearly ran into the Carol girl, distracted as he was by his own smug success. Thank god Wanda hadn’t seen that. She’d never let him live it down.

 

“Excuse me,” she said, not even looking at him, obviously unaware of who she’d bumped into. Pietro grinned.

 

“So,” he said with a lazy drawl. “How did it go with my sister last night?”

 

Carol’s startled gaze snapped to him, and she blushed so deeply red he was briefly concerned for her health. Her eyes shifted away guiltily, and Pietro wanted to laugh.

 

“Did you two make out or something? Wanda did not say so, but my sister can be shy sometimes.”

 

“What? No!” Carol said quickly. “We didn’t make out. Nothing like that. We just talked. Why in the world would you even ask me that?” She sounded innocent, but Pietro had his doubts.

 

“I do not know. Maybe it is the fact you cannot look me in the eye,” he said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. His intimidation has the opposite effect he’d been going for, though. Instead of breaking under his scrutiny, Carol seemed to rally, straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders as she faced him.

 

“Wanda and I just had drinks as I interviewed her, and honestly, it’s creepy that you’re asking me this stuff.” Her face was closed off now, betraying nothing. Pietro was impressed.

 

“Wanda and I tell each other everything. You should understand that now, before you become more involved with her.” Pietro was being completely serious now. If a relationship between Wanda and Carol was going to work, Carol had to be comfortable with him and his closeness to his twin.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she protested weakly.

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about,” Pietro said slowly, his gaze steady and uncompromising. Carol sighed and threw up her hands.

 

“Fine. Yes. I like your sister, enough where I could probably learn to put up with you, I suppose,” she said, exasperated, but smiling. Pietro nodded.

 

“Excellent. We will be good friends,” he said, giving her a cocky grin.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Carol muttered. He pretended not to hear that in the interest of friendship.

 

“So. You gonna make out with my sister soon?” he asked, and Carol growled.

 

“None of your business, asshole.” His smile widened as her blush returned. She was such an easy mark sometimes. He loved it. She was gonna be lots of fun.

 

“It will be. Were you not listening?” he said lightly, giving her a wink and his brightest, cockiest grin. “See you later, Carol. I am sure Wanda will have nothing but good things to say about you.” He laughed and left her there, extremely pleased with himself. Wanda would probably kill him for freaking Carol out, but that was no matter. She wouldn’t stay mad for long, and this had helped. He felt as good as new at this point. Teasing his sister’s soon-to-be girlfriend had been a welcome distraction. Wanda would like that, at least.

 

He walked back to class with a swagger in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro's a little shit. I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 3 for today. Hope you like it.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Ten

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda didn’t want to sit by herself and wait for Pietro to get out of detention today. All she really wanted to do was see Carol again.

 

The girl had been on her mind since last night. She’d gone to sleep thinking about how pretty Carol was when she laughed, and woken with the sound of that laughter still in her ears. Even now, dreams of Carol clung to her in hazy remnants that left her warm inside.

 

She had to see her.

 

She knew where Carol would be, of course. Wanda had carefully searched out the volleyball team’s practice and game schedule. The game schedule was easy, of course, but learning when practices were had been a bit trickier for someone who had no idea how to navigate the world of middle-America schools. A little bit of subtle magic around the gym teacher, and the information was hers. She giggled at the memory. The Avengers would have fits if they knew.

 

_Don’t abuse your powers, Wanda. No more manipulating people’s minds._ She huffed to herself. She wasn’t manipulating anyone, at least, just digging for harmless bits of trivia. Their Captain was just relentlessly moral.

 

Wanda slipped into the gymnasium and found a quiet place on the bleachers. She was glad to see she wasn’t alone, so she wasn’t breaking some sort of unspoken rule by being there. _Yes, Captain. I don’t break rules just to break them._ She had to laugh at her own hypocrisy. Still, there were rules you could break that wouldn’t harm you because no one saw, and rules that, when broken, would lead to very bad trouble indeed. She and Pietro had learned that the hard way at a very young age. It was a lesson she would never forget.

 

She set her backpack down and settled her shawl around her shoulders against the chilled air. She was sure it felt good to the girls practicing. She spotted Carol, and noted the flush to her cheeks and the slight sheen of sweat on her skin. Even like this, _especially_ like this, she was so beautiful it made Wanda ache. Carol was full of life and light. She was sunshine and air and warmth, and Wanda just wanted to sink into her. She’d been with girls before, but never one like this, never one that gave her this thrill of excitement when she saw her.

 

She was feeling that little tingle right now, in her belly. Carol’s eyes found her, startling her, but the bright smile Carol sent her way burst the tiny knot of pleasurable tension that had formed in her stomach, sending butterflies and warmth out to fill her. Wanda knew she was smiling now, even if she could barely feel her own face, just because of the way Carol was looking at her. It was insane. She had never been this maddeningly taken with someone before, but this one gorgeous girl was making her crazy.

 

One of Carol’s teammates had to tap her on the arm to get Carol’s attention back where it was supposed to be, and Wanda couldn’t help but be pleased. That was good. That was _great_. She spent the rest of practice sitting and watching Carol, letting herself bask in the happiness of the moment.

 

Satisfaction bloomed in her chest when Carol approached her after practice rather than following her team back to the locker room to clean up. She looked ridiculously good, even while wiping sweat from her face with a towel. There should be a law against a woman looking so entirely, sinfully delicious.

 

“I can’t believe you sat through practice,” Carol said, giving her a wide smile.

 

“It was interesting. I have never watched this game.” Wanda paused for a second, debating, but decided to just go for it. Carol wanted her. She knew this. “Also,” she said, “there is a girl on the team I find quite attractive.”

 

Carol’s face immediately flushed, and Wanda couldn’t help but find that completely endearing. She took a step closer, slowly sidling into Carol’s personal space. Carol’s eyes widened, but she didn’t move away. Wanda could feel awareness of Carol all along her skin, an electrified tingle that made her nipples tighten and left her breathlessly aroused.

 

She took a shaky breath to clear her head so she could speak, but Carol interrupted her.

 

“I have a game tomorrow,” she said. Wanda blinked, her mind shifting slowly to follow Carol’s train of thought. “You should come,” Carol said. “And win or lose, there’s a party after. You could... you know... be there.”

 

“You want me at this party?” Wanda said, a slow smile spreading on her face.

 

“Yeah. I do,” Carol said, nodding. Wanda grinned, and reached up to brush some loose tendrils of hair from Carol’s shoulder.

 

“Then I will be there for you,” Wanda promised. She saw Carol swallow hard, and wondered what was going through her head right now. She hoped it was similar to her own wicked thoughts. “You never gave me your phone number,” Wanda said, biting her lower lip.

 

“What?” Carol’s eyes were fixated on her mouth now.

 

“You will need to text me the location of this party. You need my phone number,” Wanda said, trying not to laugh.

 

“Right. Uh, I don’t have a pen or anything. My phone’s in my locker...”

 

“Not to worry.” Wanda reached in and dug a pen out of her bag, then took Carol’s hand wrote her number as neatly as she could on the back. Her fingers lingered over Carol’s soft skin, and she could see the girl was just as affected by it as she was.

 

“So I’ll, uh, see you there,” Carol said.

 

“I would not miss it for the world,” Wanda replied, then backed up a step to give them both a chance to breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 2 for today. Enjoy!

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Eleven

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol spotted Wanda in the crowd about ten minutes into the game.

 

Wanda sat among the crowd, poised and focused, and at the sight of her there, watching with those intense eyes, Carol’s body flared with heat. Even when she turned away, she could feel Wanda’s gaze on her skin. It was distracting, and her heightened awareness of the girl was gonna get her in _so much_ trouble with the team if she didn’t straighten up.

 

It was an effort, but she managed to drag her focus back to the game, and the next time she glanced over, she blushed to see Wanda looking at her with a fierce sort of pride. That one look was more encouraging than all the cheering from everyone else. It made her blush, but it also made her feel bold, invincible, like she could take on the other team all by herself and come out the victor.

 

God, this girl was gonna be the death of her.

 

They won, though. It was a good game, against a good team, but they won, so the after party was a celebration this time and everyone was in high spirits.

 

Carol grabbed a drink and spent time chatting and joking with the others while she kept one eye on the door, watching for Wanda. Anticipation buzzed in her veins, making her antsy. She rubbed sweaty palms on her jeans and tried to stop feeling like an overeager kid.

 

She almost lost hope of Wanda even coming. It was over an hour into the party, and she hadn’t shown. Carol walked away from the main party with the vague thought of finding a bathroom or someplace quiet when she heard Wanda’s voice from behind her.

 

“I apologize for being late,” she said in that sexy as hell accent of hers, and Carol spun around with a huge smile.

 

“Wanda! You’re here!” And could she help it if she sounded a little bit too happy? Carol’s breath caught as she took in the sight before her. Had Wanda’s skirt ever been that short before? Her neckline was cut low enough to expose the top curves of her bra, and Carol’s eyes followed the path of Wanda’s necklaces as they trailed over her chest, one hanging low enough to disappear under the dress. She was staring, she knew she was, but she was helpless to look away.

 

“I promised I would be,” Wanda said, giving her a small, knowing smile. Carol blushed at being caught out in her frank appraisal of Wanda’s body, but Wanda’s gaze was traveling too, taking her in, and she seemed to like what she saw, if the heat in her eyes was anything to go by.

 

“I’m glad,” Carol said, her voice husky and low. Wanda hummed and moved closer, boldly draping her arms over Carol’s shoulders. God. Wanda hadn’t been this forward before. When had the sway of her hips gotten so sexy?

 

“Pietro made me late. He insisted on coming,” Wanda said. The way her fingers were toying with Carol’s hair was super distracting, but she wasn’t gonna ask Wanda to stop. Hell no. This felt too good. It felt _amazing_.

 

Carol hesitantly brought her hands up and settled them lightly on Wanda’s waist, earning herself a smile. Sure, she’d touched girls before, but never like this, never in this way or with this type of intent. This was new ground for her, and none of her previous experiences with boyfriends had prepared her for it. Wanda was smaller, softer than any man could be, and Carol just wanted to sink into her. Wanda watched her with a patient smile, like she could see right to her heart.

 

“As long as you’re here,” Carol said. “I can put up with him for a night.” Wanda laughed, and Carol felt a silly grin plaster itself on her face. She probably looked like an idiot, but who cared? Wanda was happy, so everything was okay.

 

“I would like to be honest with you,” Wanda said, and Carol looked at her curiously.

 

“Okay,” she said cautiously.

 

“I like you very much. I would like to kiss you,” Wanda said slowly. She sounded oddly formal, maybe nervous. “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, but I think you want to kiss me too, and so I ask. May I kiss you?” Wanda’s accent was thick at the moment, and Carol loved the way she sounded. It was almost enough to distract her from the way her heart was pounding.

 

Almost. All Carol could do at first was nod, until finally... _finally_... she found her voice.

 

“Kiss me,” she said hoarsely. And Wanda did. She leaned in slowly until they were sharing the same air, lips almost touching. She could feel Wanda’s breasts pushing against her, full and soft, a temptation if ever there was one, and then Wanda captured her mouth and that was all Carol could think about.

 

Her lips were plush and perfect and so much better than Carol could’ve ever imagined. So unlike kissing a guy, no stubble or hardness, only sweet welcome. Wanda’s kiss was slow and thorough, an exploration, and Carol savored the taste and feel of her as she let Wanda set the pace. This was heaven. This was bliss.

 

“You a fucking lesbian now?” The words were a shock of ice water down her spine, and Carol broke their kiss to stare at Simon, who leaned against the wall next to them, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He didn’t waste any of that anger on Wanda, but directed it at Carol with an intensity that made her uncomfortable. It pissed Carol off that he made her feel that way. She wasn’t gonna take this from him, damn it.

 

“What the hell do you want, Simon?” she snapped, and his eyes narrowed as he straightened.

 

“I told you. I wanted you to give us another shot, but I guess you’re into _other things_ now.” His eyes flicked towards Wanda, who had wrapped an arm around Carol’s waist. “I didn’t think pussy did it for you.”

 

Carol blinked at his crudeness, and her own anger grew.

 

“I guess you didn’t know me at all,” she said stiffly. She could feel Wanda’s hand, tight and heavy on her hip, holding her close, and drew strength from it. “I said it before and I’ll say it again. Get lost, Simon.” She said it dismissively, because _fuck him_ and his possessive attitude. He needed to know how little he mattered now.

 

She didn’t count on Simon raising his hand to strike her. She should have. After what happened before, she really should have. That’s all she could think. She brought her hands up to protect herself, but suddenly a very angry Pietro was there, holding Simon’s wrist in an iron grip.

 

If she thought there was nothing more to Pietro than a careless, arrogant asshole, she took it back now. He was downright scary. His face was a thundercloud promising retribution, his eyes  colder than she had ever seen on anyone. He looked nothing like the gentle, caring guy he was around his sister, or the teasing, laughing jerk he was to her. He looked dangerous right now, and she wondered if Simon could tell how close he was to serious injury.

 

“Do not,” Pietro said to Simon, his voice hard and unforgiving. Simon tried to shake Pietro off. It took a couple tries, but eventually Pietro released his arm.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Simon asked. Pietro smiled coldly.

 

“I am the one preventing you from making a terrible mistake. You should thank me,” he said arrogantly. Simon scoffed.

 

“Right. Keep dreaming, asshole. You need to stay out of this.”

 

“You need to refrain from raising your hand to her,” Pietro replied, nodding at Carol, who was standing there in shock. Simon looked like he was going to argue, but instead he shrugged.

 

“Whatever.” He gave Carol one more furious glance before stalking off, and she released a shaky breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. She was stunned by everything that had just happened. It was all so sudden and crazy. What was her life turning into?

 

Pietro was looking at her in concern, and Wanda traced her fingers over Carol’s jaw to get her attention.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Carol said. Pietro nodded.

 

“That is to be expected. It will pass,” he said, and Carol was reminded of all the things the twins had gone through before coming to America, the violence that had been a part of their everyday lives.

 

“Thank you,” she told him, and he smiled.

 

“You are very welcome,” he said. “Better me than Wanda.”

 

“Pietro!” Wanda hissed, and he looked not at all sorry, which comforted Carol because that was so much more like his normal self. His comment made her wonder, though.

 

“You’d be more dangerous than Pietro?” she asked, looking at Wanda in surprise. Wanda shuffled uncomfortably and couldn’t meet her eyes, obviously searching for words.

 

“I fight dirty,” Wanda said finally, as if that explained anything. Carol decided not to push.

 

“Well, it’s good to know I’ve got you protecting me,” she teased, hugging Wanda to her and making her smile.

 

“Ugh. I will leave you now. I do not want to see it, but I will be close,” Pietro said, and he was gone before Carol could say anything else.

 

“Does he always do that?” she asked Wanda.

 

“Always do what?”

 

“Appear and disappear so quickly,” she said.

 

“Pietro dislikes standing still,” Wanda said, smiling fondly. Carol’s heart was still racing, but now for another reason. Wanda was pressed tight against her, and she could feel every soft curve of her body.

 

“Let’s find a quieter spot,” she said. “I’d like to kiss you.”

 

Wanda’s brilliant smile was the best answer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 2 for today.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Twelve

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Pietro wanted to kill that guy. How dare he threaten violence near his sister? How dare he threaten a person his sister cared for?

 

He had no use for a man who would beat a woman. They had known many of those types in Sokovia, had seen too much of that kind of violence, and had taken great pains to avoid trouble with anyone like that. Pietro refused to risk his sister’s well being. She was always most important, but he knew things like that happened everywhere, even here in America where people chose to believe they were beyond it or something.

 

People here seemed to have that “It won’t happen to me” mentality. Stupid. That would only get you killed.

 

He would protect Wanda, and now Wanda’s girlfriend, from any man. A man who would hit a woman had no worth, and anyone who instigated violence so near his sister would pay the price.

 

Not that Wanda really needed his protection, but damn it, he was her older brother and he would see her safe.

 

He knew that guy wasn’t gonna give up. No, men like that had too much pride, and would only be angrier when thwarted. He was possessive of Carol, saw her as his to own, and would not back down so easily. This was a temporary reprieve, but he would watch and be ready.

 

Besides, he hadn’t lied. Better him than Wanda. Wanda would tear Carol’s ex-boyfriend apart mentally and physically. But she would also hurt herself in doing so, and Pietro would prevent that if he could. He would save Wanda even from herself.

 

He made small talk, which he was getting better at with these teenagers he felt so different from, and kept an eye on the guy. Better to watch him than Wanda, especially with her doing naughty things with Carol. She didn’t need her big brother looking over her shoulder while she made out with a girl, and while it didn’t bother him nearly as much as he pretended (he was mature, after all), they still both valued their privacy in those matters.

 

Wanda would call him if she needed him, anyway.

 

His anger took some time to cool, but eventually he loosened up enough to flirt with some of the people at the party. Flashing a smile and a wink at a girl across the room, he turned a smoldering look on the guy standing in front of him. Men and women were so different, but so similar. Each fell before his charms, and he loved it. Perhaps before he would’ve made a serious attempt to bed one of them, release some tension, but not now. He was enjoying having the opportunity to take his time, not grabbing what he could when he could because who knew how long it would be there. Things could be different now, and he would savor that.

 

Flirting was a nice enough distraction for now, as he waited for his sister.

 

She was back surprisingly quickly, but apparently Carol was tired from the game and needed to rest. That was fine by him. They said their goodbyes and began a brisk walk down the street so they could find a good place to run from. Wanda had a somewhat dopey smile on her face, and he laughed.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“It’s cute how crazy you are for this girl.”

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“Only to me, I think, but I see it all over your face. Never fear, though. Your ‘resting bitch face’ is safe.” He laughed harder when she smacked his arm, but she was smiling too.

 

“I like her a lot, Pietro.”

 

“I know,” he said. He draped an arm over her shoulders and squeezed her tight. “I suppose I will learn to like her too.” He teased, but she looked at him seriously.

 

“I want that very much,” she said.

 

“I like her already for making you happy.” He assured her, and grinned. “Just not _too_ happy yet, yes?” Wanda grimaced and poked him in the side.

 

“You act as if I am some blushing virgin,” she grumbled.

 

“Well, you do blush a lot around her. Can virginity grow back?” he asked. Wanda just rolled her eyes, and he grinned.

 

“You are an idiot sometimes,” she muttered, and he laughed.

 

“Yes, but you love me,” he said, and he scooped her up to run them home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make a friend happy, doing four updates today. Here is update 1 of 4. Enjoy!

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Thirteen

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

It had been days since she’d seen Wanda, days since the girl had been to school, and Carol missed her. All Wanda had been able to tell her was that she and Pietro had to go out of state for a while, but that they’d be back soon. She was already so done with this. She wanted Wanda back _now_ , damn it. She wanted more kisses, more time together, more _everything_.

 

Carol sighed and checked her phone yet again.

 

“Oh my god,” Jess said. “Who are you waiting for? You’ve checked that thing like a hundred times today.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Carol asked, picking at her lunch and doing her best to look innocent.

 

“Don’t give me that. I know you. So who is it? What hot guy is it this time?” Nothing put a light into Jess’s eyes like a juicy piece of gossip, especially when it came to Carol’s love life, and she sighed.

 

“It’s not a guy,” she said. “It’s Wanda Maximoff.” Carol glanced around the cafeteria, checking to see if anyone was in earshot. She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk about this in front of just anybody.

 

“You mean that girl you were interviewing for the paper? Didn’t you already talk to her?” Jess asked. It was almost comical how confused she was, how unsuspecting, when they’d been joking about Carol becoming a lesbian not very long ago. Carol had to stifle a laugh.

 

“Yes, I already did the interview,” she said. “This isn’t about that. Wanda and I sorta hit it off, and ended up making out at the party last weekend.” Now she had to laugh at the way Jess’s jaw dropped.

 

“I thought you were joking about becoming a lesbian!” Jessica giggled.

 

“Shut up. I just discovered I’m bi. Blame Wanda,” Carol grumbled good-naturedly.

 

“Well, she _is_ pretty hot.”

 

“She’s pretty a lot of things,” Carol agreed. Jessica studied her for a moment, and shook her head.

 

“Wow. You’re really into her.” She sounded impressed.

 

“You can tell just from me saying that?” Carol scoffed.

 

“I can tell because I know you, and you get this dreamy look on your face when you talk about her.” Carol knew she was blushing now, hated how easily she blushed about this girl, but Wanda just had that effect on her. She sighed.

 

“She’s just amazing, Jess. Funny, dedicated, mysterious but straightforward... I’m hooked.” Carol gave her best friend a silly grin. “And she’s into _me_.” Sometimes it seemed too good to be true, but Carol wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. So far she hadn’t been able to find a single negative about being with Wanda. The girl was, well, amazing.

 

“Why wouldn’t she be? You’re the best!” Jess exclaimed proudly. Carol hugged her friend tightly, grateful as ever for her steadfast support, when suddenly her text tone went off. She scrambled to check her phone, leaving Jess shaking her head and chuckling. “This is so cute,” she said.

 

“Shut up,” Carol muttered distractedly as she typed out a reply, which only served to amuse Jess further. She jerked her phone away as Jessica tried to see what she was saying.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Its... private,” Carol said. Jess raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you _sexting_?” she asked, incredulous.

 

“What? No!” Carol said quickly. “It’s just... Wanda’s really private, and this thing between us is really new, and I don’t wanna screw it up.” And maybe she just wanted Wanda all to herself for a little bit longer, but she wasn’t gonna say that to Jess. Jess could probably read it on her face anyway.

 

And maybe she wanted to avoid talking to Jessica about Simon, who Wanda was asking about at this very moment.

 

“Okay, Okay,” Jess said, throwing up her hands. “I’ll let it go for now, but eventually you’re gonna need someone to talk to.”

 

“I know.” Carol smiled. “That’s why I have you. You’re an awesome friend.”

 

“I’m _the best_ friend, and don’t you forget it,” Jess said.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 4 for today!

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Fourteen

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda sighed and stared at her phone.

 

“A watched phone never rings,” Pietro said, and she scowled. He grinned and draped his arm over shoulders, allowing her to cuddle closer to him. The Quinjet was fast and convenient, but shit for creature comforts, and Pietro was growing quite used to those. These seats weren’t designed with comfort in mind, and he still sort of ached from training. Avengers played rough.

 

“She is probably busy,” Wanda said morosely. “I will see her soon enough, I suppose, but I have missed her.”

 

“You text her all the time,” Pietro pointed out.

 

“It is not the same,” Wanda said, and sighed as she put her phone away. “Are we almost home?”

 

“Do you realize we call Barton’s place ‘home’ now?” Pietro asked, and his sister turned to him with slightly startled eyes. “It had not occurred to me until a couple of days ago, while I was speaking to Steve. I said we were going home.”

 

“Does this bother you?” Wanda asked. She looked hesitant, as if she were suddenly afraid to speak her mind, and Pietro wouldn’t have that. He tipped her chin up and smiled.

 

“It would only bother me if it hurt you,” he said honestly. “I like having a home again. It feels nice.” He shrugged.

 

“It feels good to have a place to belong,” Wanda said softly, her expression thoughtful. “Do you think this could be our family, Pietro?” She seemed almost afraid to be hopeful, so he grinned cockily and puffed his chest out.

 

“Pretty sure they already are,” he said, infusing his entire being with confidence. And he realized he _was_ confident in his answer. Clint and Laura welcomed them with open arms. Their children treated them like siblings. He and Wanda were going to school and acting more like teenagers than they ever had before. It was... nice.

 

“Yup. You’re my kids now. Get used to it,” Clint said from the cockpit, and Pietro made a face at him.

 

“Do you listen to everything? Got nothing better to do, old man?”

 

“Nope. My entire goal in life now is to be a pain in your ass. Turnabout is fair play,” Clint said, and Pietro could hear the smile in his voice. Maybe before he would’ve been irritated by the old man’s insistence on butting into their lives, but it didn’t bother him as much as it used to. There were still many things that he and Wanda could and would handle on their own, but it also felt nice to have someone at their back, watching out for them. Not even as a father, but as a friend. As whatever Clint chose to be to them in the moment.

 

“What about the boy from the party?” Pietro asked his sister, speaking quietly so Clint couldn’t hear.

 

“She has not seen him again,” Wanda murmured.

 

“Or so she says,” Pietro felt the need to point out. Wanda hummed thoughtfully.

 

“She would not lie to me,” she said finally.

 

“You are so sure?”

 

“Yes,” she said. “Carol is very honest. She would not lie to me.”

 

“Okay,” he said, and hugged her close. If Wanda trusted in that, so would he. She was rarely wrong about people, especially now, and he had faith in her. “What do you want to do when we get home?” he asked. Wanda thought for a moment.

 

“I think I would like to bake. Laura is teaching me to make cookies. Carol might like some,” she said. Pietro shook his head.

 

“Always with the Carol.” He grinned. “Maybe I will sneak some. Stealing from her sounds fun.” Wanda slapped his leg.

 

“I will make you your own cookies. Leave hers alone.” Pietro tried to appear properly chastised, but knew he failed spectacularly. Wanda scowled at him, but the corner of her mouth was twitching up in a smile.

 

“I suppose I could eat Clint’s share. He should lay off the cookies anyway, before he gets pudgy.”

 

“I heard that, kid,” Clint said.

 

“I should hope so.”

 

“Hey Wanda,” Clint called. “When am I gonna meet this Carol girl?” Pietro’s sister huffed.

 

“You do not need to meet her,” she said, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“Actually yeah, I do. It’s part of my job as both a father and an Avenger,” Clint said, and Pietro had to admit the old man had a point. As Avengers, it was his job to assess any potential threat. And Clint had a right to know if anything threatened the secrecy of his home.

 

“Soon, okay?” Wanda sighed. Pietro knew she understood. “We have not even gone on a date yet.”

 

“You will, and I wanna meet her before this date.”

 

“Yes. Alright,” Wanda said. Pietro gave her a squeeze.

 

“It will be fine,” he reassured her. “Carol can take meeting the family.”

 

“I did not expect to expose her so soon.”

 

“Eh. Best to get it over with,” he said. “Then you can get to the good stuff and fuck her brains out.” A loud, choking cough came from the cockpit, and they both laughed.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 4 for today.

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Fifteen

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda found herself waiting for Carol to finish practice again. She’d given her brother a pleading look when they got off the Quinjet, and he’d sighed, but he ran her to the school anyway. Now he waited with her, running his hands through her long hair and gently working out some tangles. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch, let it soothe her nerves.

 

His touch was always like this for her, comforting and gentle. He’d held her through the worst moments of their lives - the bombs, the experiments, Ultron’s betrayal. His hands were strong and sure, and able to ease her pain. Right now she was tense, frazzled, unsettled. Pietro knew how to help.

 

She reached out with her senses to find Carol, and discovered she knew they were there now, and was excited and happy to see the twins were back. She could feel Carol’s impatience to come over and join them, felt Carol trying to focus on getting through the rest of practice. She stopped herself before she could get any deeper. She had only wanted to check on Carol, not take what was supposed to be private.

 

Pietro’s fingers slid down her neck, then up to massage her temples.

 

“Relax, little sister.” He pressed a kiss to her hair, and Wanda felt herself melting under his ministrations. Pietro pulled her back against him, one long arm across her chest holding her tight, and Wanda relaxed against him, so close her body moved with his breathing. She could feel his heartbeat against her back, and its rhythm steadied her own.

 

“She is beautiful,” Wanda said quietly.

 

“You have your eyes closed,” Pietro laughed, and she smiled.

 

“That changes nothing,” she said dismissively.

 

“I suppose you are right. Do you think she will go out with me?” Pietro asked. Wanda slapped his leg even as she laughed.

 

“Now brother,” she said, leaning her head back on his shoulder. “You know I refuse to share.”

 

“Yes, you are very selfish.”

 

“Get your own girlfriend,” she said.

 

“Is that what she is now? Your girlfriend?” he asked, and Wanda shrugged.

 

“We have not discussed it yet. It is still early.” She tried to appear nonchalant about it, but knew Pietro could see right through her. She wanted more already, and a part of her already saw Carol as her own. She was only waiting for Carol to want the same. Pietro kissed the side of her head.

 

“She wants you, sister. Be patient.” He sounded so sure, so confident, that she couldn’t help but feel it too.

 

She was so absorbed in her brother’s presence that she didn’t notice Carol’s approach.

 

“Hey!” Carol said. “I’m glad you’re back!” Wanda bolted upright, knocking Pietro’s arm away in her haste. Carol was sweaty, flushed, breathing hard but smiling widely, her eyes sparkling in happiness. She absolutely took Wanda’s breath away.

 

“We came straight here,” she said.

 

“Give me fifteen minutes to clean up, and I’ll meet you out here, okay?” Wanda nodded, and Carol jogged off to the locker room. Wanda watched her go with hungry eyes.

 

“I think I should leave you to it,” Pietro said, his voice teasing. “You will need some alone time, yes?” Wanda hummed her agreement.

 

“I hope so.” She grinned. Pietro absently stroked her hair.

 

“Be good. At least date her first.”

 

“Yes, yes. I will control myself. I do not have to like it,” she said, pouting. Wanda wanted nothing more than to get Carol alone and sate her desires, but she knew it needed to wait. Carol wasn’t ready for that step yet, and she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Even if she wanted to tear Carol’s clothes off and taste every sweet inch of her.

 

She hugged Pietro to her and smiled ruefully. This was both heaven and hell, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update today! 4 of 4. Enjoy!

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Sixteen

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol’s skin tingled as she showered, excitement thrumming through her veins. Wanda was back, waiting for her, and she looked so damn good that all Carol could think about was kissing her. She missed the taste of Wanda’s lips.

 

God. Even after only one night of making out, she wanted this girl badly. What the hell had come over her?

 

Whatever it was, she had decided to embrace it, to follow along wherever this was going to take her. No guy had felt as perfect or as right.

 

When she emerged from the locker room, Wanda was alone.

 

“Where’d your brother go?” she asked. Seemed too good to be true that he would leave them alone like this.

 

“He wanted us to have some time together. I have missed you,” Wanda said. The way she looked at Carol, heated and intense, was making her body tighten in response. Carol could feel her now hardened nipples brushing against her shirt even through her bra. She blushed under Wanda’s gaze.

 

“I missed you too.” She reached for Wanda’s hand, slid her fingers between Wanda’s where they fit so perfectly. She tugged Wanda closer and kissed her, enjoying the feel of her soft lips. She could lose herself in this girl, and that didn’t scare her. She was safe with Wanda, and she knew that.

 

Wanda’s free hand was roaming, sliding over her side and back, asking for more, seeking more. It sent shivers up Carol’s spine, delicious and wanton, and Carol pulled back, breathless.

 

“Wait. Wait,” she said, and Wanda froze, then took a quick step backwards. She looked regretful, apologetic, and Carol’s heart broke. “Hey,” she said. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“What did you mean?” Wanda looked confused, hesitant, and Carol kicked herself for putting that look on Wanda’s face.

 

“I love kissing you. I wanna keep kissing you. Maybe not right _here_ , but yeah. I just wanted to ask you something first.” Wanda glanced around as if just remembering where they were, and Carol could see a blush spreading over her cheeks.

 

“What did you want to ask me?” Wanda said. Carol grinned.

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

“You mean like a date?” Wanda asked.

 

“Yes, a date. I wanna take you out.” She pulled Wanda closer so that they were pressed together and brushed loose tendrils of hair from Wanda’s face. “What do you say?”

 

“I say yes.” Wanda’s smile was brilliant, she glowed with it, and Carol couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her again.

 

“I was nervous. I’ve never asked anyone out before. I’ve always been the one being asked. My friend Jess had to help me out,” Carol laughed.

 

“You did just fine,” Wanda reassured her. Her face grew more serious. “Am I moving too quickly for you? I do not wish to hurt or scare you.”

 

“Nah. I’m very good with this, believe me. Sometimes being with you is kinda overwhelming, but it’s never _bad_ , okay?” Wanda stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

 

“Okay,” she said. Carol tried to give her a reassuring smile.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” she asked.

 

“Where would you like to go?”

 

“Someplace quiet where we can explore the overwhelming side of things a little more,” Carol said, blushing. Being bold was worth it, though. It made Wanda smile.

 

“Whatever your heart desires,” Wanda said. She brought Carol’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her fingers.

 

“You’re a seductress,” she muttered, and Wanda laughed.

 

“I am trying,” she said. It was the wink that went along with that teasing confession, though, that had Carol blushing so furiously.

 

“Come on,” she said, pulling Wanda out of the gym, Wanda’s sweet laughter accompanied them out.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post three chapters today. This will be update 1 of 3. Enjoy!

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Pietro watched his sister agonize over her clothes for ten more minutes before stepping in.

 

“She will be here soon,” he pointed out. He lay on her bed, in the only spot still empty of clothing, though he didn’t put it past his sister at this point to use him as a clothing rack. Her indecision only got worse as her anxiety grew, which fed further indecision. It was a vicious cycle he was determined to help her break.

 

“I know that,” Wanda snapped. She immediately looked apologetic “I am sorry, Pietro," she said, running a hand nervously through her hair. "You deserve better from me." Pietro smiled, and in the blink of an eye was standing behind her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

 

"Relax, little sister. There is nothing to worry about. You are gorgeous, and she will think you look amazing in whatever you choose to wear."

 

"I want to look good for her, Pietro. When have I ever dated before? I want to get this right." She turned and looked at him pleadingly, and he kissed her forehead.

 

"Not to worry. I will help you, though Laura would probably have done this as well. You could have asked." He started flipping through her closet.

 

"I wanted to do this on my own." She sighed. "Look how that turned out." Pietro darted around the room, searching through everything from underwear to jewelry, and it was only moments before he had an outfit laid out for her on the bed. Wanda raised an eyebrow, and he grinned.

 

"Really, Pietro? The underwear too?"

 

"Just in case you get laid, sister. You want to look your best. So what do you think?" He knew she would like it. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She slid her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

 

"Thank you," she said. She looked so much better now that the decision had been made.

 

"You had better get dressed, unless you are skipping the date part entirely. I doubt she would mind," he laughed.

 

"Out," she said, shooing him away.

 

Pietro swept Lila up on the way downstairs and deposited her on the living room couch. She loved when he ran her places, loved his speed, and she broke down in giggles.

 

"Did you just run her down here again?" Clint yelled from the kitchen. Pietro put a finger to his lips to shush his newest little sister.

 

"No. I do not know what is wrong with her. Perhaps she is broken," he replied, and he heard Clint's disbelieving snort. The old man walked in the room, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

 

"What have I told you about running around in the house?"

 

"I have no idea," Pietro said. "I was not listening." Clint rolled his eyes and plopped down on the armchair across the room.

 

"So where's your sister?" Clint asked.

 

"Having a minor meltdown. She will be fine." Pietro shook his head. "She was a normal girl before we came here. I think this place broke her."

 

"Hate to break it to you," Clint said, "but this _is_ normal. She's dating for the first time. Give her a break." Pietro eyed Clint suspiciously.

 

"You are surprisingly okay with this," he said. Clint's smug smile made Pietro nervous. As much as he teased her, he wanted this night to go well for his sister, and Clint had a funny idea of what was good and appropriate. "What have you done?"

 

"I didn't do anything I wouldn't have done for Lila." Pietro stared at Clint unwaveringly, until the man shrugged and broke. "Alright. I ran a background check and put a tracking sensor on Carol’s car."

 

"You did _what_?" Wanda yelled as she came down the stairs.

 

"I debated putting a tail on her tonight, but thought that was maybe a little too far," Clint admitted. Wanda looked furious. Hell, Pietro was offended for her too, though he could also see the humor in the situation. Wanda apparently couldn't. She looked ready to wreak vengeance.

 

"You will remove that sensor and quit being a creep," Wanda said, her voice cold.

 

"Nope. Not gonna happen. I'd do the same for any of my kids," he said. He looked entirely unconcerned that Wanda was two seconds away from flaying him alive, and Pietro had to revise his opinion of the old man. He had balls, he had to give him that. "You look nice, by the way,” Clint said.

 

Wanda stood there frozen, looking absolutely disgusted, then snorted indelicately and rolled her eyes.

 

"Thank you," she muttered.

 

"So why did you insist she come all the way out here to pick Wanda up if you already know everything there is to know about her?" Pietro asked. Would he ever understand this man?

 

"Because I still want to meet her, and she needs to meet us," Clint said. "It's a right of passage. Be happy!" Laura emerged from the kitchen, took one look at the scene before her, and sighed.

 

"Clint, what did you do?" she asked, glaring at her husband. Pietro had to laugh at Clint's innocent look. It was truly awful.

 

"He is tracking my date like a criminal," Wanda growled. She threw up her hands in defeat. "He is crazy."

 

"Clint!" Laura said. "You leave them alone. I know Carol's family. She's a good girl, and you're being ridiculous." Clint looked properly chastised, and opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door.

 

"She's here," Cooper said, walking nonchalantly through the room to the kitchen and rolling his eyes. Wanda's eyes went wide, and she smoothed down her hair. Her fury from a few minutes ago was lost to her nerves.

 

Pietro sighed and ran upstairs and back to retrieve the little purse he'd put out for his sister and slipped it on her shoulder. He was at the door before anyone could even blink twice.

 

"Welcome," he said cheerfully.

 

"Uh, hey," Carol said. "Is Wanda here?"

 

"I should hope so," Pietro said, standing aside and gesturing for Carol to come in. She rubbed her hands on her pants and walked in like she was expecting some sort of trap. It was so hard for Pietro not to snicker at her obvious discomfort, but he managed it. Barely. For Wanda.

 

"Hi," Carol said, giving Clint and Laura a wave. She looked at Wanda, who gave her a nervous little smile.

 

"Carol, I guess you know Laura, and this is Clint," Wanda said. "They took us in."

 

"Nice to see you, Laura, and nice to meet you, Mr. Barton."

 

"You can call me Clint," he said, giving Carol a generous smile. Pietro snorted, but everyone ignored him.

 

“We should go,” Wanda said, grabbing Carol’s arm. The poor girl looked totally confused.

 

“But she just got here!” Clint protested, and Wanda gave him a nasty look.

 

“You are _done_ ,” she said firmly. Clint looked like he was gonna protest even more, but Laura asked for his help in the kitchen and led him away, Lila tagging along after them. The old man looked disgruntled, but he wasn’t gonna argue with his wife.

 

“It has been a crazy night,” Pietro told Carol, the apology clear in his voice.

 

“Seems like it. Everything okay?” Carol asked.

 

“Everything is fine,” Wanda said. “Clint is just being overprotective. He gets carried away.”

 

“Well,” Carol said, tucking Wanda’s hair behind her ear, “he might have a point. You look _amazing_. You might need protection from me.” She grinned, and Wanda blushed.

 

“Be good,” Pietro said, winking at his sister. She blushed harder, but she looked pleased to be on Carol’s arm, and Pietro was happy for her. He watched them leave, waiting until the car pulled away before closing the front door.

 

He hoped Wanda had a good time. She deserved it, and he wanted that for her. It made his heart feel lighter to see her smile.

 

And if Clint ruined this for her, he would regret it. Pietro and Laura would both see to that.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 3 for today.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Eighteen

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol tried to calm her racing heart. It didn’t help that Wanda was holding her free hand, absently toying with her fingers while she drove, her skin soft and warm. And god, did Wanda have to smell so good? Her scent filled the car, and Carol was happily drowning in it. And the dress, that tiny dress... Wanda was gonna drive her insane. It was a struggle not to look over at Wanda’s legs, in those sexy as fuck thigh-high socks, the tops of her thighs bared because her dress was _just that short_. She’d never known a girl as irresistible as Wanda. She wanted to pull over and kiss her senseless, maybe see if those thighs were as soft as they looked.

 

Fuck.

 

Carol shifted in her seat and tried to concentrate on the road. Wanda had seemed tense and nervous when she’d gotten in the car, but as they drove her nerves seemed to wear off. She was smiling now, and Carol took that as a good sign.

 

“So where are we going?” Wanda asked, her accented voice like a caress, and Carol shivered.

 

“I figured we could get some pizza and hit the arcade. I know movies are a typical date thing, but I wanted to do something where we could talk, you know?”

 

“That sounds fantastic,” Wanda said, giving Carol’s hand a squeeze, and boy did Carol like the feel of that. “I have never been to an arcade.”

 

“Well, it isn’t much, but I think you’ll like it. I’m pretty good at the games.” Carol grinned.

 

“You will have to show me how talented you are,” Wanda said, her voice like silk, and Carol blushed and coughed. Damn, this girl was killing her.

 

“I aim to please,” Carol said in a slightly strangled voice. Wanda hummed appreciatively and brought Carol’s hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the back. Heat flared between Carol’s legs, and she pulled her hand away abruptly. “Okay. If you don’t stop that, we aren’t gonna make it to our date,” she said.

 

Wanda’s laugh filled the car with music.

 

++++

 

Carol had to laugh at how big Wanda’s eyes got when they walked into the arcade. She had to admit, if you’d never seen anything like it before it was probably a pretty impressive sight with all the lights and sounds and activity. Carol got them some tokens while Wanda was still looking around in awe.

 

“I had not imagined it to be so... much,” Wanda said. Carol smiled at her indulgently.

 

“Let’s start with Skee-Ball. I’m pretty good at it. I’m supposed to show you my skills, right?” Wanda looked up at her with stars in her eyes, and Carol’s heart skipped a beat. Literally skipped a beat. Shit.

 

“Show me.”

 

Carol swallowed hard. Two simple words should not be that sexy.

 

Skee-Ball was a blast, and Carol won a ton of tickets, much to Wanda’s delight. Then Carol showed her to the arcade games, which Wanda was pretty good at, actually. She had very talented fingers, which Carol couldn’t help but notice. Pretty soon she was working the buttons like a pro. Next came the racing games, and Carol barely beat Wanda once the girl learned how to operate the game. Wanda turned out to be very competitive, and pouted when she lost, forcing Carol to give her a quick kiss to cheer her up. Forcing. Yeah, right.

 

They took a break for some greasy pizza the arcade sold, and Carol had to stare as Wanda blotted the grease from her perfect lips. Wanda smirked at her as if she could read Carol’s thoughts, so she quickly went back to finishing off her slice.

 

Carol tried to dissuade Wanda from the crane game, but Wanda was insistent that she wanted to try. The first few tries were spent losing, as Carol has predicted, but just as she was about to plead with Wanda to try something else, Wanda actually won a toy cat. Carol was stunned, and Wanda had the biggest grin on her face as she presented the cat to Carol.

 

“I want to give you my cat,” she said.

 

“At least you didn’t say pussy,” Carol said, laughing.

 

“That too.”

 

Carol’s mind stuttered to a halt. She stared at Wanda’s with wide eyes and tried to think of something to say to that. Anything at all, but all she could think about was how short Wanda’s dress was, and how it wouldn’t take very much to bare Wanda to her gaze. She surprised herself with how badly she wanted that.

 

“Is something wrong?” Wanda asked.

 

“N-no. I just... can’t believe you said that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“People don’t just go around saying that stuff. Not, like, in public.” Carol’s mind was struggling to form coherent thoughts.

 

“I do not care what other people do, but if it bothers you I will stop.” Wanda shrugged as if it didn’t matter, but Carol knew better than that. Did this bother her, though? To be honest with herself, she had to say no. She loved how blunt and sexual Wanda was. Carol had never met anyone like her before. Wanda made her feel, and made her feel like that was okay.

 

“I don’t mind it,” Carol told her, moving closer and putting her arms around Wanda’s slim waist. “I like that you’re different from everyone else I know. You just managed to shock me.” She smiled ruefully. Wanda reached up and pulled Carol in for a deep kiss.

 

“I am glad. I would rather be able to speak my mind around you, but when I am around you my mind is often there.”

 

Carol couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” she asked. Wanda nodded.

 

“What about your tickets?” Wanda asked, smiling. God, she hadn’t even remembered them.

 

“We’ll come back another day.” Carol took Wanda’s hand and thought she’d never seen Wanda so happy.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 3 for today. Yay!

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Nineteen

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Lips on lips, Carol’s taste in her mouth and hands on her thighs. Her own fingers buried in Carol’s glorious golden hair as they kissed hungrily. Wanda was in heaven. This was exactly what she had wanted for so long now, this gorgeous girl tangled up in her.

 

Wanda caught Carol's bottom lip between her teeth, kissed along her jaw and nipped her ear, then traveled lower to give the same treatment to Carol's lovely, slender neck, making her gasp. Carol's fingers dug into Wanda's thighs as she marked her.

 

God, this girl was beautiful, and hers. All fucking _hers_.

 

She captured Carol's mouth in a somewhat sloppy, downright dirty kiss. Hands braced on the backseat, she rolled her hips, grinding down into Carol's lap as Carol raised her hips to meet her. Carol's hands slipped around to grasp Wanda's ass under her dress, encouraging her, bringing them into fuller contact.

 

Wanda was close, so close, but she wanted Carol to come first, wanted to come with the image of Carol losing herself burned into her head.

 

She reached between them and, with a little twitch of her powers, popped the button on Carol's jeans. She kissed Carol as she pulled her zipper down and slid her hand into Carol's panties. Wanda hummed as Carol slid lower in the seat to give her room to slide her fingers lower, and when her hand found what she was searching for Carol's hips surged upwards in instant reaction.

 

"Yes, darling," Wanda whispered into Carol's ear as she made her new lover whimper and moan. "Come for me." And she did, forcefully and loudly, her cries filling the car and probably clearly audible to anyone nearby. Wanda watched Carol's face carefully as she came, memorizing the way her eyes squeezed shut as she threw her head back in abandon, taking in the beauty of her face in the dim light from outside.

 

"Oh god, Wanda," Carol panted, meeting Wanda's patient gaze. Wanda brought her hand up and sucked Carol's flavor from her fingers, savoring it. She kissed her then, letting Carol taste herself off her lips and tongue.

 

"Make me come, Carol," Wanda said, her voice needy. She spread her legs wider across Carol's lap, pulled her dress up and panties to the side in wanton invitation. "Touch me. Fuck me."

 

Carol tentatively reached down and brushed her fingertips over Wanda's slit. She took her time, caressing and discovering what Wanda liked best, driving her insane. Wanda closed her eyes and rode the sensations, letting it build at its own pace, her body already primed and ready. It wasn't long before she was there, and she clutched Carol's hand to her pulsing, wet center as she came.

 

When she opened her eyes, Carol was looking at her in awe, and Wanda blushed. She understood the feeling, though. This had been the most powerful sexual experience she'd ever had. Nothing and no one compared to this, compared to what this girl inspired in her.

 

She kissed Carol, wanting to be closer, needing contact, needing _her_. Words of love threatened to fall from her lips, but she forced them back, forced her heart back under control. She would only scare Carol if she said it so early, especially with the way her ex-boyfriend was behaving. To tell this girl that she was hers now, that she would care for her and protect her, would only drive Carol away. She needed to wait for Carol to be ready. She was worth it. For Carol, Wanda would wait as long as it took. This beautiful girl was everything good in the world, everything Wanda wanted for herself.

 

She kissed Carol with every bit of longing and desire in her heart and hoped Carol could feel it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally they get some sexy time together. Makes me happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 2 for today. Enjoy!

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Twenty

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Pietro hadn’t intended to wait up for his sister, but it just sorta worked out that way.

 

He was very glad Clint hadn’t decided to stay up. That had more to do with Laura than with the old man’s own rational decisions, though. She had informed him in no uncertain terms that he would not be staying up and harassing Wanda when she returned, and that he had done enough of that already for the evening, thank you very much. Pietro agreed with her, though for once he’d kept his nose out of it. Laura had told her husband that Wanda was very capable of taking care of herself, and that she’d been doing it for years before Clint came along.

 

Pietro didn’t have the heart to remind her that he’d been there too, to watch over Wanda. His sister would probably be quite unhappy with him if he even hinted that she couldn’t handle herself, and damn it, he knew she could, but he was still the eldest twin and would still watch over her whether she liked it or not.

 

Still, he hadn’t intended to stay up waiting for her. He just couldn’t sleep without her close.

 

It wasn’t all that late when Carol’s car pulled up. He glanced out the window to see his sister exit the car, then turn back and lean into the open window to say something to Carol. She reached for Carol, and Pietro let the curtain fall to give them some privacy.

 

He fell back on her bed, listening to Wanda quietly shut the front door behind her and come upstairs. She would’ve done a good job of not waking him if he’d been asleep.

 

“So how was your date,” he asked as she walked into her bedroom. Wanda jumped, but stayed silent, not a sound to betray her surprise.

 

“What are you doing up?” she asked. She started removing her jewelry.

 

“I could not sleep without knowing you were near,” he shrugged. Wanda turned to him with concern in her eyes and a frown on her pretty face.

 

“Is something bothering you, brother? Are you okay?” she asked, moving closer to the bed. She touched his shoulder, and Pietro put his hand over hers, needing contact.

 

“I do not know what it is. I just needed you close,” he said. “But you are here now, and I am better,” he reassured her. He really did feel better now. Perhaps it was that they hadn’t really been apart since the battle in Sokovia, when he had so nearly lost his life.

 

“I do not want to hurt you,” Wanda said softly. She looked so sad in that moment that Pietro’s heart broke. He never wanted his sister to wear that face.

 

“You never have,” he told her. “I want you to be happy, to date and do things, normal things. I want that for us both. Everything will be okay.” She caressed his face, and he smiled. “So did you get laid? Your hair is a mess.” Wanda made a rude noise and moved away, continuing to undress. Pietro politely averted his eyes. They’d seen each other in every state of undress at one point or another, and had no secrets from each other, but privacy was something they both valued now that they could have it. This was not like before, when Pietro was afraid to take his eyes off of her for even a second, lest something happen like it always did, in the blink of an eye. He didn’t need to be with her when she changed or pissed or slept. He would gladly take advantage of that and grant her some modesty.

 

“We had sex in the back seat of her car,” Wanda admitted.

 

“Classy,” Pietro drawled.

“Shut up,” she said. “It was fine. It was _perfect_. And it is not like we were planning on it.”

 

“I do not see why not. You two are obsessed with each other.” He smirked up at the ceiling.

 

“We are not _obsessed_. You make it sound like I am stalking her or something. We like each other. A lot.” She paused for a second, and Pietro suddenly knew, he just _knew_ , what she was going to say. “I love her,” she admitted.

 

And he knew she did, knew this was real. He knew her better than she knew herself, after all. He should’ve seen this coming. Still, he needed to be the voice of reason, if only to affirm her feelings.

 

“You hardly know her,” he said.

 

“I know her,” Wanda said, sounding completely confident. “I’m decent now.” Pietro looked at his sister, gauging her response as he spoke.

 

“Will you tell her?”

 

“Not yet,” Wanda said, looking away. That didn’t make him happy at all. That look wasn’t a good sign. His sister was unhappy.

 

“Why do you wait?” he asked.

 

“Because she is not ready for that!” Wanda exclaimed, her disappointment clear to him. “She only just left the boy, and we are so new.... I do not want to scare her away, Pietro. I do not want to lose her now that I have her.” Pietro stood and gathered her into his arms.

 

“She would not leave you. I have spoken to her about you before. She likes you very much,” he said.

 

“She has never been with a woman before, Pietro. What if she decides this is not what she wants?” Wanda’s voice sounded so small now. It was killing him.

 

“Then she is a fool,” he said, “and I never took her to be a fool.” He smiled at Wanda, and she gave him a small smile in return. “You worry too much, overthink things. Be happy. Your date went well. I am sorry I worried you with my questions.”

 

“They are things I was already thinking. You know that,” she said. “Are _you_ okay, though? Truly?” She looked at him with those big eyes that he had never once been able to lie to, and he sighed.

 

“In this moment, I am fine. I do not know about the future. I am taking it day by day,” he said quietly.

 

“I am here when you need me. No matter what,” Wanda told him, and he knew it to be the truth.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 2 for today.

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Twenty-One

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol shut her locker with more force than was necessary and threw Jessica a baleful look.

 

“You’re just not gonna drop this, are you?” she asked.

 

“Nope,” Jessica said, grinning. “I wanna know how your date went, and I’m your best friend, so you’re gonna tell me. I mean, did it go that badly?”

 

“No. It was great,” Carol said. “Best date I’ve had. Wanda is... amazing.” She thought back to the awe on Wanda’s face when they’d walked into the arcade, the way the lights had glittered in her eyes. And she thought about Wanda’s kisses afterwards, and they way she’d looked when she’d come. Heat flooded her face.

 

“Do I even wanna know?” Jess asked, looking at her closely, which only made her blush harder. “Wait. I know that look. You had sex with her!”

 

“Keep your voice down!,” Carol hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. It was one thing to talk about a date, she sure as hell wasn’t talking about her sex life in front of everyone. Jess looked entirely unrepentant and was actually giggling.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” she said. “Your parents would be so pissed!”

 

“I know, which is why I’m not gonna tell them. My dad would ground me for life and probably try to scare Wanda off.” Carol frowned. “I wish I could tell them about this. She makes me so happy, and it’s like I’m discovering parts of me I never knew existed, you know? It feels good.” She sighed, and Jess gave her a sympathetic look.

 

“I’m sorry your parents are such assholes,” Jess said.

 

“They’re not assholes. They’re just... prudes.”

 

“Yeah, well, your dad isn’t supportive of anything you wanna do, so I’ll call him an asshole if I want to.” Jess was a good friend, and Carol always appreciated her support. She flashed Jess a grateful smile.

 

“Come on,” she said. “We had better get to class, or you might miss a minute or two of staring at Mr. Lang’s ass.” Jess’s mouth fell open as she stared at Carol in mock offense.

 

“I do not stare at his ass!”

 

“Oh. Well, I guess you won’t care I saw him wearing those jeans you like, then.”

 

“We should get to class,” Jess said hastily, and Carol laughed as they threaded their way through the crowded hallway.

 

++++

 

Carol nibbled on her pencil eraser as she tried to concentrate on whatever the teacher was telling the class. She really should’ve been listening, she knew, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Wanda. Her silky hair, the softness of her lips, the way her fingers felt when they slid between Carol’s legs. Memories of their date kept her burning with lust, and she needed some relief or she was going to lose her mind.

 

God, this girl had dialed her libido up to eleven without even trying. Carol squirmed in her seat, sending tingles from her pussy to her nipples. She bit back a groan.

 

“Carol, are you alright?” the teacher asked, concerned. This was totally unlike her. Damn.

 

“I think I might need to go to the bathroom or something,” Carol said, her voice strained. She hurried from the class when she was excused, and ducked into the nearest bathroom. She shut herself into a stall, grateful everyone else was in class, and yanked open her pants. She didn’t even bother sliding them down, just slid her hand into them.

 

She gasped and grabbed blindly for the top of the stall to hold herself up as she found her clit. Carol closed her eyes and pictured Wanda as she fingered herself, her hips pumping slowly against her hand. Wanda in the low light, accented voice like liquid sex in her ear as she told Carol to come for her, and the way Wanda had tasted after, with Carol’s come on her lips.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Carol yelled as her orgasm hit her like a flash fire. She was barely aware of all the noise she was making, her sobbing, heaving breaths and moans, and the way her body slammed into the stall as she lost control.

 

She shuddered as she came down from her peak, her entire body shivering in the aftermath. She realized she still had her death grip on the top of the stall, and forced her fingers to release. Carol pulled her hand from her pants and licked her fingers experimentally. Tasted like Wanda, and she moaned.

 

“Fuck,” she said again, softly this time, in disbelief. She had _never_ done anything like this before. Ever. Had never even considered masturbating at school, much less in the girl’s restroom. Fuck, what was this girl doing to her?

 

She sure as hell wasn’t telling Jess about this.

 

++++

 

The first school paper of the year came out around lunchtime. While Carol’s article hadn’t made the front page, it still had a prominent place, and she caught a few people turned to it while they were eating. She couldn’t help but smile.

 

She sat down next to Jess, who was immersed in it herself.

 

“Wow,” Jess said. “That’s intense.”

 

“I know what you mean. I had a hard time believing it, myself, but Wanda was totally honest with me.” She grimaced. “I hate knowing she had to live through all that.”

 

“How do you know she told the truth? She could’ve been exaggerating things,” Jess pointed out. Carol shrugged.

 

“I just know,” she said. Jess shook her head, but didn’t argue, which Carol was grateful for. She didn’t know how she could tell Wanda had been truthful with her, even if she’d been holding back. She could just feel it, could see it in Wanda’s eyes. There’d been too much pain there.

 

“Think about all those poor people still in Sokovia. Pretty much all of it was destroyed. I wonder what the Avengers are gonna do about that?” Carol had to admit Jess posed a fair question. What could the Avengers do to right that kind of wrong?

 

“I don’t know,” Carol said. “I guess they’ll figure something out.” She really had no idea what anyone could do to help the people of Sokovia, but brighter minds than hers were working on it, she was sure. Tony Stark was involved, after all.

 

“You have more faith in them than I do, then,” Jess said. Carol shrugged.

 

“They’re heroes right? That’s what they do.”

 

Jess shrugged noncommittally, and Carol let the subject drop. Her friend was never gonna like superheroes, and nothing she said would change that. And honestly, Carol really didn’t care enough to try.

 

“You going to Homecoming?” Carol asked.

 

“Yeah, though I’m still looking for a date.” Jess sighed dramatically. “There are just no boys worth having in this school.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find one.” Carol laughed. “And then you’ll go and pine for Mr. Lang all night. You should ask him to dance with you.”

 

“I can’t do that! He’s a teacher!” Jess looked horrified.

 

“You could just drag him off and have your wicked way with him. He’d probably like that. It’s so taboo,” Carol teased. Jess blushed furiously.

 

“Oh yeah?” she countered. “What are _you_ gonna do? If your parents find out you’re going out with a girl, they won’t even let you go.”

 

“I’ll figure something out,” Carol said, with more confidence than she felt. She would figure something out. She had to. She wanted to go, and she wanted to go with Wanda. She wondered what it would feel like to have Wanda moving against her as they danced. She wondered if she would survive the experience. “I’ll figure something out,” she repeated when Jess looked at her skeptically.

 

She had to. There was no other option.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 4 for today. Merry Christmas!

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

“What the hell is Homecoming?” Pietro asked as he came up behind Carol, and she let out a shriek as she jumped. He smirked as he watched her try to calm down from the scare he’d inadvertently given her.

 

“It’s a whole thing,” she said, still a little breathless. “There are some school spirit things, a football game, and a dance. It’s kind of a big deal, especially around here.”

 

“And why is that?” he asked.

 

“We have a big rivalry with another school. We’re gonna play them that night. Everyone here wants to win. Plus, Homecoming is usually a lot of fun. We’re a small enough school where the dance is open to all grades. Why are you even asking me this?” Her brow wrinkled in confusion, and Pietro grinned.

 

“You want to take my sister,” he said, and she scowled.

 

“Of course I want to take her. We’re sorta dating now.” She seemed a bit offended, but Pietro’s attention zeroed in on her wording.

 

“Only ‘sort of’ dating?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

 

“Well, we haven’t really talked about it yet. It was only one date. I don’t wanna assume....” She shuffled uncomfortably, but Pietro was reassured. This girl wanted his sister. He had his doubts for a moment there, but he was sure of her now.

 

“It was a good date, yes? Ended well?” Carol groaned at his teasing.

 

“Damn It. She told you.”

 

“As I said before, Wanda and I tell each other everything. If it helps any, she was very happy, so you must have been pretty good,” he teased, and Carol glared at him, which only made him laugh.

 

“You didn’t need to know that,” she said. Pietro sobered instantly.

 

“On the contrary. I need to know everything about my sister. It is my duty to see her safe and happy. I told you before. You must be able to accept this about us.” He wondered if it was even possible for him to keep a secret from Wanda anymore. He’d never really tried, but he didn’t really care to. He watched Carol take a deep breath and square her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, I can deal with you. She’s worth it,” Carol said.

 

“Yes. She is,” Pietro agreed. “So if we are good, you have my permission to fuck her brains out,” he said, grinning mischievously.

 

“Oh god,” Carol groaned. “She’d probably be pissed if she heard you giving me permission,” she said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

 

“Perhaps,” he said, shrugging. “It would not be the first time. I have done many stupid things in the past as well.” Wanda would huff and puff, and then her anger would blow itself out. They could never stay angry with each other for long.

 

“Shocking,” Carol said with a smirk.

 

“You should ask my sister to be yours, and you should take her to this dance,” Pietro said very seriously. He and Wanda had never been to a dance before, but he liked to dance, so it was probably going to be fun. And Wanda would have fun no matter what if Carol was involved.

 

“You think so?” Carol asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“You think I would lie to you?” Pietro asked.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe? You like messing with me,” she said.

 

“Yes, but you still do not understand. I would never do that to _Wanda_. You have a thick skull,” he said, grinning. This girl was so afraid to trust him that she was saying stupid things. It was hilarious. Though she was probably right not to trust him, for the most part. He would totally fuck with her, given the chance. She was such an easy mark.

 

“Alright. I’ll ask her,” Carol said.

 

“Good. This will make my sister happy.” Pietro couldn’t help but be proud of himself for helping things along.

 

++++

 

As the day wore on, Pietro began to notice people looking at him strangely. Not just looking. Staring. Whispering to each other. It was setting his teeth on edge. He didn’t know what the hell everyone’s problem was, but they needed to get over it _now_.

 

He panicked when he spotted Wanda staring blankly into her locker between classes. She looked like she was in a trance or something, and every protective instinct he had kicked into overdrive. He was at her side in moments, only remembering at the last second to run at a normal pace. People walked away grumbling where he’d pushed through them, but he gave them no notice. His world was centered on Wanda.

 

He cupped her face, brought her eyes to his, and let out a sharp breath of relief when he saw distant recognition in her eyes. Her eyes were unfocused, though, wide and unblinking, and Pietro scooped her up to carry her out of the building and onto the front lawn where she could get some air. He set her down and gently held her face as he stared into her eyes.

 

“Wanda,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm though every inch of him was tense and shaking. “Wanda, come on. Come back,” he pleaded.

 

He had seen this before, when she was overwhelmed by the minds around her after the experiments. His sister had become incredibly strong in her powers, but that hadn’t always been the case. She’d had to learn control, learn focus and how to block things out, but it had been difficult, so difficult for her. And before she had mastered her abilities, she’d spent a good deal of time nearly catatonic. He’d hated every fucking second of it, hated watching her go through that even as he dealt with his own newfound problems. He’d been so scared for her, so scared to lose her forever. It happened rarely now, since Wanda had mastered her powers, but it still terrified him. Maybe one day she wouldn’t come back. Maybe one day he wouldn’t be enough to pull her back.

 

Today would not be that day. He wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Wanda, _sister_ , please.” He ran a hand through her hair, caressed her face, repeated his pleas until she blinked and he saw her eyes slowly start to clear. Relief flooded him and he hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He rocked her gently, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay, and he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He kissed her head again and sat back, his hands framing her sweet face. She looked so worn.

 

“What happened?” he asked. He watched his sister as she searched for the words, summoned patience to give her time to collect herself.

 

“People were talking about us. Thinking about us,” she said slowly. “It was too loud, too much pressure. I do not remember much after leaving my last class. What happened?” she asked.

 

“I found you staring into your locker like a zombie,” he said, frowning. “Like it used to be.” Wanda’s eyes softened at the vulnerability in his voice, and she leaned her head into his hand.

 

“I am alright,” she said. “It feels better to be away from everyone.” She looked around, and Pietro followed her gaze, taking note of some people who were staring at them through the classroom windows. He scowled. “It is okay, Pietro.”

 

“This is not okay. I will find out what is going on and put an end to it.” He was angry now that the immediate fear had faded. He wanted to destroy something, anything. He wanted to hurt every single person who had contributed to his sister’s pain.

 

“I know what happened,” Wanda said quietly. Pietro turned back to her, surprised to see she looked guilty.

 

“Tell me,” he said. Wanda hung her head and sighed.

 

“They are talking about us. About the interview I did with Carol, the things I told her. They debate each other on whether or not I told the truth. Some question how we survived. They wish to know more. There are some who think we are filthy and should go back where we came from. It was just too much focused on me all at once. It will get better.”

 

“That fucking _interview_. I knew no good would come of it,” he growled, and Wanda winced.

 

“I am sorry, Pietro,” she said. “I am so sorry.” He could hear the tears in her voice though she had lowered her face so he couldn’t see, and he couldn’t stay angry. It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t Carol’s either. He supposed it was just to be expected that the article would spark renewed interest for a while. He sighed and gathered Wanda into his arms.

 

“I am not angry with you, Wanda. You did nothing wrong. I am upset with this situation, that it has hurt you.”

 

“It will get better,” Wanda said, sniffling. “They will stop focusing on us, and I will regain control. I can do this.”

 

“I know, little sister. I only wish you did not have to.” Pietro glanced at the school and made up his mind. “The day is almost over. We are going home.”

 

“We cannot just leave,” Wanda said.

 

“Of course we can. None of them seem to know we are out here rather than in there listening to their boring teachings. We can leave whenever we want, and I want to go now.” He lifted her into his arms as he stood, her weight negligible to him, and walked her down the street. It was a sign to him of how truly exhausted his sister was that she didn’t continue to argue, just rested her head against him and closed her eyes. He knew she wasn’t asleep, but she needed the quiet time now. It had always been that way after an episode.

 

He pressed another kiss to her hair, and when he got them to a more private location, he sped her home.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 4 for today.

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Twenty-Three

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda felt much better the next day. Clint and Laura had been worried the day before when Pietro had carried her into the house while she was still feeling weak and a bit woozy, but their worry had projected so strongly that it had made her feel even worse, so they’d been forced to keep their distance for a while until they could control themselves. Laura was better at it than her husband. Wanda was convinced Laura could do absolutely anything she set her mind to. Clint had to stay away from her all night, and had approached her this morning with visible nervousness and concern until she’d told him she was okay.

 

Clint insisted on driving them to school that day. Pietro normally just ran them close enough to walk the rest of the way. It was faster and left him less annoyed at the start of his day, but Clint was adamant. Wanda thought maybe he just wasn’t ready to let them out of his sight again. Clint could be very protective.

 

Wanda didn’t mind so much. She liked having Clint look out for them, as long as he didn’t go overboard. Like putting a tracker on her girlfriend’s car. She wouldn’t forget that anytime soon.

 

Her girlfriend. That felt nice. Better than nice, it felt _right_.

 

Pietro stayed close to her side as they entered the school. She struggled for a moment against the swell of emotions and thoughts around her, but she was stronger than she had been, and she refused to falter. Yesterday would not repeat itself. She was better than that. She would not be taken by surprise again.

 

"You okay?" Pietro asked, and she nodded, giving her brother a wan smile.

 

"I will be fine," she said. "Nothing I cannot handle now. I was ready." He didn't look happy, but he couldn't really say much. This was her cross to bear for the decisions they had made. For better or for worse, this was her reality, and honestly, she was pretty happy with it for the most part. This was a minor blip in the bigger scheme of things.

 

Strong arms circled her waist from behind, and she smiled at the familiar feel of Carol's mind.

 

"Hey, stranger. You okay?" Carol asked. "Pietro told me something had happened to you yesterday." Wanda eyed her brother, wondering when he'd found the time to do that, but he just grinned and shrugged. Wanda turned to face Carol and ran one hand up Carol's slim neck and into her long, golden hair. She felt Carol shiver under her fingertips, and smiled.

 

"I am better now. I had a... panic attack. They do not happen often, but Pietro took care of me, and I spent the rest of the day recovering."

 

"Glad you're all better now," Jess piped up. Wanda hadn't even noticed the other girl, as wrapped up in Carol as she was, and that startled her. How long had she been standing right there?”

 

"You are Jessica, yes?' she said. "It is good to finally meet you." She gave Jessica a nervous smile.

 

"The one and only," Jess said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and openly admiring Pietro's curly, two-toned locks.

 

"You like what you see?" he asked, smirking, and Jess rolled her eyes.

 

“Keep dreaming, Romeo,” Jess said.

 

“Yeah, she likes older men,” Carol teased, and Jess slapped her arm.

 

“That was private!” Jess hissed at her best friend.

 

“It’s not that well-kept a secret,” Carol laughed. Jess looked disgruntled, but a smile flirted at the edges of her lips.

 

Wanda brushed her fingers over Carol’s nape where her hand was still buried in her hair, bringing Carol’s attention back to her, and kissed her as she’d been aching to do since their date had ended. She didn’t care where they were or who could be watching. She made love to Carol’s mouth, and Carol responded with eager enthusiasm.

 

Wanda heard Jess say something and walk away. She felt Pietro tug at her hair, a signal all was well, and his mind receded as he let them be as well.

 

“Babe, wait,” Carol forced the words out against Wanda’s lips even as she pulled Wanda closer.

 

“Sorry, Sorry,” Wanda said, leaning back. “I have missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Carol said, glancing around and blushing. Wanda had spared the curious and sometimes judgmental looks from others barely a thought, forgetting how it mattered to Carol. Guilt settled heavy in her chest.

 

“I did not mean to embarrass you. I apologize,” she said. She tried to release Carol, to take a step back, but the girl was having none of it and held her close.

 

“Hey, you didn’t embarrass me. Much. I don’t mind,” Carol said. “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, Homecoming is coming up, and there’s a big dance, and I was wondering if you’d wanna go with me.” Wanda was surprised at how nervous Carol looked. Didn’t this girl know by now that Wanda would do anything for her? She caressed Carol’s face and smiled.

 

“Of course I will go with you,” she said.

 

“Will you go with me as my girlfriend?” Carol asked. “I know we haven’t talked about it, but after our date and everything...” Wanda wondered how descriptive Carol would get if she didn’t respond, but decided to take pity on her.

 

“I am already yours,” Wanda said, pressing a soft kiss to Carol’s lips. She could feel Carol’s mouth twitch up into a smile, and she was pleased when Carol opened for her, letting Wanda kiss her properly.

 

“Break it up, girls,” came a voice from behind Wanda. They both looked, and Ms. Frost stood there, hands on her hips, staring them down with a frown.

 

“Sorry,” Carol said, releasing her hold on Wanda’s waist. “Got carried away.”

 

“Get carried away to class,” Ms. Frost said coolly.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Carol took Wanda’s hand, and Wanda let her pull her away. Pietro joined them shortly. She wasn’t surprised he hadn’t gone far.

 

“Having a good time?” he asked, smirking.

 

“Shut up, Pietro,” Carol said before turning her attention back to Wanda. Wanda preened under the desirous look Carol gave her. “We really should get to our lockers, I guess.” Wanda squeezed Carol’s hand, neither of them letting go.

 

“I suppose.” She leaned in close. “I wish to make love to you again,” she whispered in Carol’s ear, and heard her breath hitch. She felt Carol’s mischievous pleasure radiating from her, and looked at her girlfriend, curious.

 

“How about we have a sleepover?” Carol asked, grinning.

 

“A sleepover?” Wanda asked, and Pietro chuckled beside her.

 

“Devious,” he laughed. “I like it.” Wanda glanced at him only briefly.

 

“We will have a sleepover,” Wanda said, excitement already starting to buzz in her veins. “When?”

 

“Depends,” Carol said, giving her a flirty, teasing smile. “How long do you wanna wait?” Wanda felt Carol’s hand slide over her hip to settle dangerously close to the curve of her ass, and her decision was made.

 

“Tonight,” she said quickly. Pietro laughed loudly, and Carol looked pleased.

 

“Tonight it is,” Carol said. “I’ll text you my address. Bring comfortable pajamas to wear around my house, because I’ve got a brother who’s gonna be home and probably ogling you.” Wanda grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Pajamas around your house, and naked in your bed,” she whispered against Carol’s lips, and swallowed Carol’s tiny moan.

 

“Tease,” she said.

 

“I am not teasing,” Wanda replied. “It was a promise.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 4 for today.

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Twenty-Four

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol had decided. It came to her in a rush when she saw Wanda and Pietro together, with Wanda so warm and pliant in her arms. It hit her how she was going to go to Homecoming with Wanda without her parents freaking out.

 

She would go with Pietro instead.

 

Well, not really, but she could certainly make it seem like it. He could pick her up, say hi to her folks, and then Wanda would be waiting for her. She was almost 100% certain he’d do it to make Wanda happy.

 

Her dad would probably still be unhappy because Pietro was, well, not from around there, to put it mildly. His accent would make her father frown, and his hair would probably give her dad fits, but it was better than telling her dad she was dating a girl, so she’d take it. She knew she had to eventually be honest with them, but this just didn’t seem like the right time. She just wanted to be _happy_ for a while, without the inevitable fighting that would follow.

 

Her parents would, more than likely, want to discourage her “friendship” with Wanda, but that just wasn’t gonna happen. And with Wanda spending the night, well... things could get interesting. Carol thought maybe she ready for a little _interesting_.

 

++++

 

“So I’ve invited someone to sleep over tonight,” Carol told her mom. They were in the kitchen, where her mom was finishing up some baking. It seemed like pretty much all her mom did was cook, clean, and take care of them. She had a few friends she talked to, but she didn’t have any hobbies outside the house, and didn’t really do anything fun without their dad. This was the kind of life Carol feared more than anything. She didn’t want to end up like this. She wanted freedom, to go wherever she wanted and do anything. She would never be happy in this kind of life. She wanted to see the world, stretch her mind, be more than someone’s wife.

 

But this was all an old line of thought, and it passed through her head in an instant as she gazed at her mom with a hidden sadness. This may be enough for them, it would never be enough for her.

 

“Oh? Is Jess coming over? I’ll make her favorite,” her mom said, and Carol shook her head.

 

“Not Jess. A new friend. Her name’s Wanda.” Carol could see the cogs turning in her mom’s head, and braced herself.

 

“Wanda? That’s an unusual name,” she said mildly. Carol wanted to laugh at the unspoken question in her mother’s seemingly innocuous words.

 

“She’s new. She’s staying with the Bartons,” Carol said, avoiding the question. Pretty much everyone liked Laura Barton, so that was a plus in Wanda’s corner.

 

“I didn’t realize they’d adopted.”

 

“They haven’t. Wanda and her brother are sort of their foster kids.” Her mom’s lips tightened, but she avoided an actual frown, and Carol was impressed by her restraint.

 

“How did you meet?” Her mom’s voice still managed to be neutral, but only just. She wasn’t looking at Carol, focusing instead on her baking.

 

“Through the newspaper,” Carol said, deciding it was probably best not to mention that she’d been interviewing Wanda, which might lead to uncomfortable questions about why. She was fairly certain her parents wouldn’t mind Wanda was from Sokovia specifically, but you could never tell, and she didn’t want to risk it before they’d even met her. “She’ll be here for dinner.”

 

“Well, it’ll be nice to meet her,” her mother said. Carol smiled, happy with her mother’s willingness to try.

 

“You’ll love her,” Carol said, and prayed it was true.

 

++++

 

She was so nervous as she introduced Wanda to her parents. Her parents were basically meeting her girlfriend, even if they didn’t know it, and she wanted them to like her. Wanda was very charming, or so Carol thought, with her ready smiles and polite manner. Her mother seemed fairly taken with her, even if her dad was still a bit cold to the foreigner in his house. Wanda didn’t seem to mind when Carol’s dad glowered at her when she spoke or was otherwise rude.

 

Carol, however, did mind, and from the way Wanda glanced at her sideways, she knew Wanda was aware of that. It was a relief when her mom called them in to dinner. Wanda lingered on the couch for a while after Carol’s dad left, using the opportunity while they were alone to take Carol’s hand.

 

“It is alright,” Wanda said, bringing Carol’s hand to her lips. “I have dealt with much worse, and you are worth every minute of this.” Carol’s heart melted, and she smiled.

 

“You’re insane,” she said.

 

“Crazy for you,” Wanda replied, winking at her. Carol laughed.

 

“Oh my god. That was a horrible line!”

 

“But it made you laugh.” God, could this girl be any more perfect?

 

It was the sound of feet clomping down the stairs that got them moving instead of staring into each other’s eyes like lovesick idiots just begging to be caught by her parents.

 

“Hey, Joe,” Carol called out. “This is Wanda. Wanda, my younger brother, Joe.” Wanda smiled at Joe, who blushed. Carol raised an eyebrow. Maybe attraction to Wanda ran in her family. Her little brother seemed to be suffering from the same affliction.

 

“Hi,” was all he managed to say before heading to the kitchen. Carol shrugged, and they followed.

 

++++

 

Dinner was blessedly peaceful, Carol very grateful that her dad apparently decided to be polite to Wanda after all. Carol suspected her mother had something to do with that. Her mom may have a knee-jerk response to the idea of “foreign people”, but she appreciated people with manners and respectful behavior, and Wanda displayed both of those. Her girlfriend couldn’t have won her mother over any better if Carol had coached her. The best part was, this was just who Wanda was. She didn’t need to be told, or taught how to act in polite company. Even Simon had made her mother roll her eyes on occasion.

 

They spent the first part of the evening playing video games with Joe, who was only too happy to show Wanda how to kick Carol’s ass. Carol could barely hold back her laughter as her brother tried to keep Wanda’s attention. He was smitten, and Wanda seemed to like him, which probably helped his crush right along.

 

They eventually decided to watch a movie, but wanted to get comfy first, so Wanda grabbed her bag and they went to Carol’s room to change. Carol didn’t think anything of changing in front of a girl. She’d done it a thousand times, both in school and in situations like this one. She and Jess had slept over at each other’s houses more times than she could count. So Carol stripped her t-shirt off, leaving herself in her bra, and reached for one of the tank tops she liked to sleep in, then turned to Wanda to ask if she wanted to use one, and every bit of air rushed from her lungs.

 

Wanda was unbuttoning her dress. Carol watched as each new inch of skin was revealed by Wanda’s slender fingers. She couldn’t have looked away if she’d tried, and Wanda wasn’t even naked yet. She wasn’t even topless.

 

Until she was. Until she pulled the dress over her head, baring her skin to Carol’s ravenous gaze. Her hair tumbled in long, loose curls over her shoulders and breasts, and god, but Wanda wasn’t wearing a fucking bra. She could see Wanda’s perfect nipples, topping the fullest, most delicious-looking breasts Carol had ever seen. They bounced slightly with Wanda’s movements, and Carol was entranced until Wanda’s voice startled her.

 

“Should we skip the movie and go straight to bed?” she asked, pulling her long hair over one shoulder and smirking. Carol’s mind felt like mush, her tongue incapable of speech. She’d seen girls half-dressed before. When did this reaction become a thing for her? When did the sight of so much soft, feminine flesh become so alluring? Wanda had brought out a side of her she’d never suspected existed, had stirred feelings in her she hadn’t expected to find.

 

Wanda moved towards her, hips swaying as she walked, drawing Carol’s eyes down to the only piece of clothing Wanda now wore. Red panties hugged her curves, begged to pulled down, in Carol’s opinion. She gulped.

 

“Are you alright?” Wanda asked.

 

“Yeah,” Carol rasped, finally finding her tongue. “I’m great.” Except that she was overly hot. Was the heat on? Because it felt like a sauna in there now, with Wanda standing close enough to touch. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

 

How the hell was she going to survive the night?

 

Wanda’s hand came up, hovering over Carol’s chest, and god, but Carol could feel her already, even though an inch of empty air separated them. Her skin tingled as Wanda’s hand trailed down, fingers dancing so tantalizingly close until they found the button of her jeans and popped it open. Carol sucked in a sharp breath as Wanda slowly slid the zipper down, her vivid green eyes meeting Carol’s and holding her transfixed. Carol could feel Wanda’s breath ghost over her skin as her girlfriend leaned in.

 

“You should get dressed,” Wanda murmured against her lips in a caress that couldn’t quite be called a kiss. “If you do not put a shirt on, I will not be responsible for what happens.” The very tips of her fingers traced the strap of Carol’s bra. “Though I think I will remove this from you myself.”

 

Suddenly Wanda’s arms were around her, hands deftly unclasping her bra. Carol watched Wanda’s face, fascinated by the way her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she slid the bra from Carol’s body.

 

She knew she should feel self-conscious. Her girlfriend was looking at her naked breasts for the first time, even though they’d gotten each other off before, but the unabashed desire in Wanda’s eyes was all she needed to feel confident. Guys Carol had been with before had liked her chest just fine, but guys were guys. This was a girl, and for some reason it felt different to Carol. Women judged women differently than men did, and she wanted Wanda to think she was beautiful. By the look in Wanda’s eyes, she had nothing to worry about.

 

“Oh, Carol,” Wanda whispered as her eyes roamed Carol’s body. She muttered something in a language Carol didn’t recognize, Sokovian she supposed. It was beautiful coming from Wanda’s lips. Carol was pretty sure she hadn’t been meant to hear it, that Wanda was talking to herself, and she found it incredibly arousing that she could cause this reaction in her girlfriend, who always seemed so in control.

 

“Come,” Wanda said in a strained voice as she took the forgotten tank top from Carol’s numb fingers. She helped Carol into it, smoothing it down as she did, and if she cupped Carol’s breasts for a moment, well, Carol wasn’t gonna complain. “Change out of those jeans before I am further tempted.” Carol really wanted to tempt her, but waiting was better. Wait until everyone was asleep, then she would see what happened.

 

“You’re still...” She gestured helplessly at Wanda’s almost completely naked body.

 

“So I am,” Wanda agreed. “Do not worry. I brought sleep clothes, as you suggested.” She turned away to pull shorts and a T-shirt out of her bag, giving Carol a fantastic view of her ass. Carol swallowed hard and tried to ignore the heat building between her legs. This would be the longest wait in history.

 

Fuck.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 4 of 4 for today.
> 
> And here we have some real smut. I knew it was going here. This is me after, all. It's what I do.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Brave New World"

 

Chapter Twenty-Five

 

by darthelwig

 

++++

 

Wanda couldn’t help but smile to herself at Carol’s reaction to her nudity. She wanted this girl so badly. It was gratifying to know Carol wanted her too, that she wanted tonight to happen. Wanda would never touch Carol if she changed her mind. She would respect that. But it would be one of the hardest things she’d ever done.

 

She tried to concentrate on the movie they were supposed to be watching. Something horror. But her mind kept drifting back to the way Carol’s breasts had looked in her bra, and out of it, and the way her eyes had darkened when she’d pulled her zipper down. She had almost lost control at that point. Almost. She had ached to slide her fingers into Carol’s pants and find her wetness, to dip into that heat. She’d maintained her control by the barest thread, self discipline ground into her while mastering her powers the only thing that kept her from ravishing Carol in her bed right then.

 

With Carol’s permission, there would be no such stopping tonight. She would have her girlfriend naked beneath her, and fuck her better than any man ever had or could. She would make sure of it.

 

She took Carol’s hand and squeezed. Only briefly, lest her family see, but she needed that connection. The closer she grew to Carol, the more she needed, and sometimes it was a little unnerving how powerful that need could be, but only sometimes. Wanda was very willing to accept this girl into her heart and her life. Carol had a home in both now, and in Wanda’s opinion, she was right where she should be.

 

Eventually, Carol’s parents said goodnight and went to bed. Joe took a lot longer, to the point where Wanda was tempted to use her powers to influence him just a little bit, but he finally left them before it got to that point. She was grateful. She would’ve felt guilty to have done that, but she still would’ve. The night was only so long, and she wanted Carol very badly.

 

Once they were alone, credits playing on the screen the only light in the living room, Wanda raised Carol’s hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. She followed it up with another, and another, watching Carol’s eyes fill with need. She flicked her tongue out against the tip of Carol’s finger, then slipped it between her lips and swirled her tongue over her skin before pressing another rather chaste kiss to it.

 

“That finger will be inside me soon,” Wanda said very quietly, and she heard the little sound Carol made deep in her throat. A whimper and a moan in one. “I am going to come on your fingers, and hopefully on your tongue.” She caressed Carol’s face. “I want to pleasure you, because that will bring me pleasure.”

 

“I want that too,” Carol replied in a hoarse whisper. Wanda smiled and kissed the back of Carol’s hand.

 

“We should go to bed,” she said.

 

Every step in the short walk to Carol’s room increased the buzzing energy between them. Wanda felt alive with it, almost drunk on the thrill. She closed the door behind them, grateful it had a lock, because she had no wish to be interrupted this night.

 

With the warm light from the bedside lamp, Wanda could see the hard points of Carol’s nipples through her shirt, was aware of Carol’s rapid breathing and flushed skin. She did as she’d wanted to do all night, cupped and squeezed Carol’s ample breasts, pinched the nipples between her fingers and then her teeth. She sucked Carol through the fabric, encouraged by the way Carol gripped her hair to tug her closer.

 

The tank top was soon just a hindrance, so Carol stripped it off and tossed it to the floor. Wanda used the opportunity to take Carol’s bare nipples into her mouth, sucking one after the other, making Carol moan quietly. Every soft sound she made sent heat racing through Wanda’s veins, made her desperate for more.

 

It was easy to get Carol’s shorts off. Easier still to get her sitting on the bed, back against the headboard. Wanda let Carol look her fill while she stripped off her shirt and shorts, leaving only her own panties to cover her nakedness. She paused then, looking at Carol’s hungry expression. Squeezing her own breasts, massaging and caressing them in front of Carol, she hummed.

 

“You liked me like this earlier,” she said softly. “You liked looking at me.”

 

“Yeah.” Carol’s voice was hoarse, filled with desire. Wanda’s nipples grew impossibly harder. They ached. She wanted Carol to soothe it. Wanda trailed her hands over her stomach, lower, toyed with the hem of her panty.

 

“Would you like to see more?” she asked. She wanted to hear it from Carol’s lips, hear her voice.

 

“Yeah. I wanna see all of you.”

 

“Perfect,” Wanda sighed. She tugged her panty down and let it fall to the floor, let Carol take her in. The awed look on her face was incredible. Intoxicating. No one had ever looked at her in such a way before.

 

She climbed onto the bed, settled herself on Carol’s lap, legs spread wide. This was a position she enjoyed a great deal, had loved it with Carol the first time and wanted more. Would she ever stop wanting more when it came to this beautiful, wondrous girl made of light and goodness? She wanted to immerse herself in Carol’s glow. Maybe she could wash away some of the darkness Wanda felt stained with.

 

But she pushed those thoughts aside quickly. None of that had a place here tonight. This was the time for making love, not dwelling on the past, and she had a sexy, gorgeous girl in front of her.

 

Wanda kissed Carol deeply, felt her girlfriend’s hands clutch her ass and squeeze hard. She moaned and rolled her hips, and felt Carol smile into their kiss.

 

“Cocky,” Wanda murmured. Carol chuckled and ran her hand in circles over Wanda’s ass.

 

“It’s not cocky if you’re just that good.” Her smirk had Wanda raising an eyebrow.

 

“What else do you have for me?” she asked, a shiver of anticipation running through her. Carol reached down between them and slid a finger into Wanda’s wet center, and Wanda gasped at the feeling of her girlfriend pushing into her. The finger was gone all too soon, and Wanda cried out in disappointment, but Carol was bringing her wet hand to Wanda’s breast, coating her nipple in Wanda’s own juices, and then Carol’s mouth was on her, and Wanda’s palm slapped against the headboard in reaction. Her other hand went to the back of Carol’s head, tangled in her glorious hair. “Yes. Fuck,” she breathed as her girlfriend switched to her other breast and proceeded to coat it in her wetness as well.

 

“You taste so good.” Carol said before closing her mouth over the nipple and making love to it with her tongue. Wanda was in heaven. Carol’s every touch was magic. When had anyone’s touch ever felt this good, this right?

 

When Carol came up for a kiss, Wanda moaned. She could taste herself in Carol’s mouth, on her lips and tongue.

 

“You are going to drink that from the source before this night is through,” Wanda promised, and Carol’s breathing stuttered. “For now, it is my turn to pleasure you.” She crawled backwards on the bed, holding Carol’s gaze, and Carol slid down onto her back.

 

Wanda parted Carol’s legs, settled herself between them and stroked the insides of Carol’s thighs all the way down to her knees. She took her time to enjoy the view of her girlfriend spread out before her, and Carol blushed now under Wanda’s intense stare.

 

“You are so beautiful, my darling,” Wanda said. She stretched up to kiss Carol once more, projecting all of her desire and approval into it, wanting Carol to feel it even though she couldn’t use her powers. But oh, how she wished she could. How she wished she could share with Carol every bit of her, but this would have to do, and she was determined to make it good for her love.

 

She kissed down Carol’s chest, stopping for a bit to pay attention to her mouth-watering breasts, then continued down over her stomach. Carol’s breathing was speeding up the lower she got, and Wanda paused to look into Carol’s eyes as she brought her mouth to Carol’s panty-covered clit in an open-mouthed kiss. Carol moaned loudly, and Wanda stopped.

 

“Shh. Quiet, darling. Someone will hear.” Carol nodded raggedly, and Wanda went back to her lovemaking. She made sure to pay attention to all of Carol’s most sensitive areas through the fabric, using tongue, teeth and lips to worship her. Carol shuddered in a quiet climax, and Wanda pulled her girlfriend’s panty off, finally, feasted her eyes on the treasure she’d just been devouring, then plunged her tongue into Carol’s wet folds. She relished her lover’s taste, her heat, and the way she cried out as Wanda repeated everything she’d done before, only now on Carol’s naked flesh. Carol pulled a pillow to her face this time to muffle her scream as she came on Wanda’s face, flooding Wanda’s mouth.

 

This girl was everything Wanda had been thirsting for, and she eagerly drank her down.

 

“Holy shit,” Carol said as she recovered her voice. Wanda laid down on the bed next to her and pressed a soft kiss to Carol’s lips.

 

“I have not even penetrated you. I think you will like that even better,” Wanda said. Carol blushed, but her answer was bold, as usual. It was part of why Wanda respected her so much.

 

“I’m not sure I’d survive ‘better’, but I’m looking forward to it.” They both laughed, and it felt good to be able to do that, to not have to rush. “I haven’t made you come yet,” Carol said.

 

“We are nowhere near done, my love,” Wanda said without thinking. She only realized once it was out what she’d just called Carol, but either Carol didn’t mind or she hadn’t heard, because she hadn’t pulled away. Hope burned in Wanda’s chest that maybe this beautiful girl full of goodness could love her in return.

 

Carol leaned in and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Wanda’s lips.

 

“Call me that again,” she said, her voice husky. Wanda’s eyes widened.

 

“Anything for you, my love,” she whispered. Carol’s gaze was hot now, and Wanda felt it all the way to her toes. Carol caressed her cheek and leaned in impossibly close. Wanda felt Carol’s breath on her cheek with every exhale, felt the warmth of her skin radiating against her own.

 

“I love you too,” Carol whispered in her ear. The words sent a shot of arousal straight to Wanda’s core, and she cried out with the pleasure of it, and then they were kissing passionately, fiercely, legs tangled and bodies pressed against each other.

 

This was better than her dreams, better than she’d hoped. So much better. So much more. And Wanda basked in Carol’s love.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 2 for today. Happy New Year, everyone!

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Twenty-Six

 

By Darthelwig

 

++++

 

The next few weeks passed by in a blissful sort of haze for Carol. Wanda stayed over a couple more times, each night filled with the most amazing sex she’d ever had, some of it hot and wild and hard to contain in near silence, and some of it sweet and slow and sensuous. And all of their experiences together achingly full of their newfound love.

 

And when they couldn’t be together at night, they found other ways, mostly due to Wanda. She had an amazing knack for finding just the right time and place for them to be alone. In the locker room after practice, when the others had left, Wanda’s fingers inside of her as she kissed her through an orgasm. Carol sliding her leg between Wanda’s thighs and watching her girlfriend come all over her in the library, Carol’s hand over Wanda’s mouth to muffle the sounds she made. Meeting in the girl’s restroom at a prearranged time during classes so that Wanda could taste her as Carol bent over the sink, where anyone could see if they walked in. Carol had never done things like this at school before. She’d never even been tempted. But she couldn’t get enough of this girl, couldn’t stop herself, and was amazed they hadn’t already been caught. Wanda didn’t seem troubled by any of it.

 

Pietro seemed amused by it all. He teased her mercilessly, and sometimes she caught him giving his sister incredulous looks when he discovered something knew they had done. Wanda replied with a noncommittal shrug, and that was that.

 

Jess was amazed and worried, pointing out that Carol would be suspended or worse if anyone else caught them, which could jeopardize her chances at getting into a good college. That was what brought her steamy sessions at school with Wanda to a screaming halt.

 

Wanda briefly looked like she wanted to argue it, but she didn’t. She’d respected Carol’s decision, and they’d settled into less potentially damaging displays of affection.

 

Sex was relegated to dates, which Carol claimed to her parents were with Pietro. He even picked her up a couple of times to prove it. Made it much easier to hide the love bites Wanda was so fond of giving. The morning after their first night together had been tough. Makeup had been barely enough to hide what her girlfriend had done to her neck. Carol loved the having of them, loved the way it made her feel to know Wanda had claimed her as her own, but hated the hiding of them. Blaming Pietro was so much better, even if just looking at them made her father red in the face. He hadn’t warmed to Pietro at all, which Carol couldn’t really blame him for. The guy was cocky. Though her dad’s reasons extended beyond the cockiness to Pietro’s “foreignness” and that irritated her. She kept her mouth shut, however. Best not to rock the boat, or her available time with Wanda could be much shorter after her father rid her life of one Pietro Maximoff.

 

Volleyball was almost over, but Peter was keeping her busy with stories for the next edition of the newspaper. Wanda was now always in the bleachers rooting for her, unlike her family, and knowing she was there made Carol want to play harder, to _win_ and impress her girl. Carol had been a little afraid her teammates would start thinking differently of her now that they knew she was bisexual. Maybe they’d treat her differently, be afraid to shower together as they’d always done, be in the same locker room changing as they’d always done, but they’d accepted it all without blinking an eye. It made Carol a little choked up to see how much they truly liked her, and she felt accepted in a deeper way than she’d ever been before. It didn’t hurt that she was playing better than ever, of course. They really appreciated that.

 

And after each game, Wanda would massage her aches away. And sometimes do a little more than that.

 

Homecoming was fast approaching, though, and with everything that had been going on, Carol had sorta kinda put off actually looking for a dress. So naturally, she dragged Jessica out with her one Saturday afternoon to go shopping.

 

“I’m too tall for these dresses,” she complained as she sorted through the selection. “Why does everything have to have a short skirt?

 

“These aren’t short. You’re just freakishly tall,” Jess said, laughing. Carol glowered at her, but didn’t argue the point.

 

“Are you gonna actually be helpful or just make fun of me all day?” she grumbled.

 

“Oh, please. They day has barely started.” Jess pulled out a dress and held it up to Carol, then shook her head and put it back.

 

“Just because you wake up at noon on the weekend doesn’t mean the rest of the world waited for you,” Carol said.

 

“They didn’t?” Jess exclaimed in mock indignation, making Carol laugh. Her best friend was such a trip, and she loved her to pieces.

 

“Ugh. I don’t know. Maybe I should just wear jeans,” Carol said. “This is ridiculous.” Jess shook her head.

 

“Nope. No jeans to Homecoming. We are finding you a dress if it takes us all weekend. Homecoming is next Saturday. You wanna look good for Wanda, don’t you?”

 

“That was a low blow,” Carol said, glaring, but Jess just grinned and shrugged, entirely unrepentant as usual.

 

“It’s also the truth. That girl could look good in a burlap sack. She’s gonna look amazing all dolled up for the dance. You wanna look good next to her, don’t you?” Jess was looking at the dresses, but Carol’s mind was elsewhere now, imagining how gorgeous Wanda was gonna be on Saturday night. “Okay,” Jess said. “Don’t zone out on me. How about this one?” She held up another selection, this one a bit longer but cut a lot lower. Carol blushed.

 

“Don’t you think I might... fall out of it?” she asked, motioning at her chest. Jess rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re busty, but you’re not _that_ busty. Quit being a wuss. This is perfect. Go try it on.” Carol took the dress Jess shoved at her and reminded herself that Jess had good taste and wouldn’t lead her wrong.

 

And Wanda really liked her breasts, so maybe this was the right way to go after all.

 

++++

 

Carol was actually starting to like Pietro, as impossible as that would’ve seemed in the beginning. Sure, he could be an ass of the highest order, but he genuinely cared for Wanda, and he extended that to anyone Wanda valued as well. In other words, he was being slightly less of an ass to her these days, or at least letting her see past the exterior to the actually decent person within. Once in a while.

 

She and Wanda were enjoying a rare afternoon together with no obligations getting in the way. Pietro accompanied them to the park, where she sat on the grass with Wanda in front of her, her arms wrapped around Wanda’s waist and chin on her shoulder. Wanda’s hair smelled like cinnamon and incense, making her want to bury her face in it. She pulled Wanda back between her spread legs and against her chest. Perfect.

 

The sun was a warm blanket over them, fighting off the bite of fall in the air, though Wanda had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She loved the way Wanda looked wrapped in her shawls, with clunky boots, stockings and all. It set her apart from other girls, a uniqueness Carol treasured. Just like Pietro’s hair made him stand out in a crowd. The twins were just different, and that was no bad thing.

 

Carol watched Pietro kick around a hacky sack, his long legs somehow managing not to get all tangled up as he kept the thing in the air.

 

“Damn!” he exclaimed as he finally missed.

 

“Chill, dude. You’re taking that way too serious,” Carol said. Pietro glared at the offending ball before starting up again.

 

“I have to be able to keep this up for ten minutes,” he said distractedly. “This would be much easier if I was not on restriction for this exercise.” He was paying hardly any attention to them at all, his eyes were fixated on the hacky sack with laser-like focus.

 

“Restriction?” Carol asked. “What...?”

 

“He has a trainer,” Wanda said quickly. Pietro missed his next kick and shot them an unreadable glance.

 

“What kind of restriction can you set for _hacky sack_?” Carol had no idea why Pietro would need a personal trainer. The guy didn’t play sports, though he was in excellent physical condition. He had one hell of a six-pack. The person trainer probably explained that, but why? Trainers didn’t come cheap. She would know. She’d looked into it ages ago.

 

“I have to maintain a certain pace,” Pietro said with a shrug. “It is annoying, but helps my control.” He went back to his practice and Carol let the matter drop, instead pressing a kiss to the warm skin of Wanda’s neck.

 

“You ready for Homecoming, babe?” she asked, relishing the shiver that ran through her girlfriend as her breath tickled Wanda’s ear.

 

“I am. Laura took me shopping for a dress. She bought Pietro a tuxedo as well. We will both look very good on your arm, though Pietro tells me he found a date.” Carol could hear the smile in Wanda’s voice, the contentedness. She knew Wanda had been concerned about her brother being alone all night, so this was great news.

 

“You got a date?” Carol called out to Pietro. “How the hell did you manage that? You bribe somebody?”

 

“Ha. Very funny,” he said without missing a beat. “I will have you know that I am very charming and desirable. Many people would like to go out with me.”

 

“Alrighty then,” she laughed. “I guess that’s a side of you I haven’t seen yet.” She hugged Wanda to wordlessly reassure her she was only joking.

 

“You do not need to see that side of me. I would hate to steal you from my sister,” he said. Wanda snorted and shook her head.

 

“You are both very cocky,” she said. “It is no wonder you do not get along. You are so similar.”

 

“You take that back!” Carol said at the same time Pietro protested as well.

 

“I rest my case.” Wanda leaned her head back on Carol’s shoulder, and Carol could see the pretty smile gracing her soft lips.

 

“You’re such a dork,” she said lovingly, making Wanda laugh. God, she never wanted to stop being able to make this beautiful girl laugh. That would kill her.

 

“Perhaps,” Wanda said, turning her head to meet Carol’s eyes. “But you love me as I am.” Carol’s entire being softened, her heart melting under the trust Wanda bestowed on her.

 

“Yeah, I do,” she said, her voice husky with emotion. “And you love me.”

 

“I do,” Wanda replied, nodding. Carol buried her face in Wanda’s neck, surrounding herself in the essence of her gorgeous girl, and felt her eyes burn with unshed tears of joy. She felt Wanda’s fingers tangle in her hair, while with her other hand she brought Carol’s hand to her lips. Such soft, sweet lips. She felt Wanda press a tender kiss to her knuckles.

 

“You’re perfect,” Carol whispered, not even sure if Wanda could hear her.

 

“No, but I try my best for you. I always will, my love.”

 

Carol pulled Wanda closer and just thanked her lucky stars that they’d met. And she laughed at Pietro as he missed and swore yet again.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 2 for today. Enjoy!

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 

By Darthelwig

 

++++

 

“You are ‘on restriction for this exercise’, Pietro? What the hell?” Wanda snapped as they walked towards the house. He winced. That hadn’t been his finest moment, to be sure. He hadn’t been thinking when he’d spoken.

 

“I am used to sharing things! I should be able to share with the woman you love!” It was a weak excuse, but all he had to offer to calm his sister from her righteous wrath.

 

“Yes. You should. I would like to be able to tell her everything as well, but I cannot, and neither can you. We must be _careful_ ,” she said. “One day we will be able to be more open, but Captain Rogers would be very upset if we went around blurting out our secrets right now!” Pietro scowled. He hated secrets so much. “These are Avengers secrets, brother. We are Avengers now. We must obey.”

 

“I hate this,” he spat. “They should not be able to dictate our personal lives.”

 

“I agree,” Wanda said, her voice softening. “But consider this. Secrecy protects Laura and the children. Would you have them put in harm’s way for such a small satisfaction?”

 

God, he hated it when she was reasonable. Especially when she was right, which was way too often for his taste. He sighed.

 

“You are right, sister, but I will still hate it even if I must do so silently.” His scowl deepened as she laughed, but he couldn’t stay upset now, not when she was so obviously amused. Wanda’s joy was infectious. It had always been that way to him. He gave her a small smile and a hug as he led her inside.

 

They hurried upstairs before anyone could catch them, Pietro speeding it along a bit, and ended up in Wanda’s room. He settled himself on her bed like he owned the place, which he felt like he did since he and Wanda shared everything evenly between them. They always had. What was his was hers, and vice versa.

 

“So,” he drawled. “You going to show me this fabulous dress Laura helped you find?”

 

“I thought I would make you wait,” Wanda teased, throwing him a glance over her shoulder as she grabbed a garment bag out of her closet. Pietro watched his sister fondly as she pulled out the pretty red dress with care and held it up to herself for his inspection.

 

“That will be truly beautiful on you,” he said softly. His sister really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. Maybe as her brother he was a little bit biased, but that didn't mean he was wrong. "You will make your girlfriend very happy."

 

"I hope so." Wanda hung the dress on the back of her closet door and stepped back to admire it. Pietro smiled at the contentment in her eyes.

 

"We have come a long way," he said. "From orphanages and streets to living in this house and having food and safety, and worrying about what we are going to wear."

 

"And there are people watching out for us," Wanda added. They looked at each other, Pietro remembering the nights they'd spent in the bitter cold, days spent searching for work or begging for money and scraps. In his memories, Wanda was thinner, bones sticking out in sharp angles, her hair less shiny, her eyes less bright. She'd carried an air of anger and hopelessness wherever she went. She could smile now, had filled out a bit with access to regular, healthy meals. She glowed now, as she had when they were younger, maybe even more. Their parents had done their best, but they had not lived easy lives. Now, food was plentiful and Avengers training kept them in good condition, better than good once they could train steadily. His sister had bloomed under the Avengers' care. This was all thanks to them. He certainly hadn't been able to provide any of it.

 

And Wanda was safe now. There was no one waiting to target them for what little they had, no one watching them with intent to harm. He no longer had to worry about Strucker and his scientists, and their desires for further experimentation. There were no guards leering at his sister as she sat there, out of her mind and vulnerable. They were safe.

 

Safe enough to fall in love, even. Wanda was in love for the very first time, and he loved seeing it. His sister had taken lovers before, they both had, but neither had kept one for long. They were too young, and there had always been other things to focus on- survival, revenge, justice. They'd had nothing in their hearts to give to anyone else, but that was changing, and Pietro was glad for it. This was how his sister was meant to be, a smile on her lips and a glow on her face at the mention of her lover.

 

"Speaking of watching out for people," she said, "tell me about this date of yours. Male or female?”

 

"Male this time. He is quite cute. He works on the newspaper with your girlfriend."

 

"Oh? What is his name?"

 

"Peter." He grinned as his sister looked at him in surprise.

 

"Peter and Pietro? Are you for real?"

 

"Perfect, yes? We were made for each other." Wanda snorted indelicately and rolled her eyes. Pietro counted that as a win. His sister was always way too serious for her own good, and it was important to lighten her up. “So do not waste time taking your girlfriend off my hands when we get there. Peter will be waiting for me.”

 

“Do not worry. I will ‘take Carol off your hands’ as soon as you arrive. It is just too bad I cannot go with you.” Pietro agreed with that, but Carol had told them it might seem weird to her parents, and she wanted everything to look on the up and up tonight. He didn’t see the big deal. So the handsome couple brought along the poor, dateless sister. What could be wrong with that? He should be commended!

 

Apparently his amusement showed on his face, because Wanda was looking at him suspiciously. He was very glad she wasn’t always in his head, or she would’ve killed him for even thinking that.

 

“Do I even want to know?” she asked.

 

“Probably not.” He gave her his biggest, most winning smile, and she rolled her eyes again. “You keep doing that, and your eyes will fall out one day.”

 

“Then quit being ridiculous.” She sighed as she settled herself on the bed and opened her backpack. “Time to finish this stupid homework.”

 

“Slowpoke. I finished mine in class. Would you like some help?” he asked.

 

“No.”

 

Pietro felt the glare she just gave him was a little unnecessary, but Wanda could be dramatic sometimes. He didn’t hold it against her.

 

“Go help Cooper with his. He has been struggling,” she said, and Pietro nodded. He was in Cooper’s room two seconds later, and the boy was only too grateful for the help. Cooper looked up at him like he was a hero or something and it felt good.

 

God, he hated it when his sister was right.

 

++++

 

Pietro rang the doorbell and tried not to fidget. First he was stuck driving a car instead of being able to run. Frustrating enough in and of itself, but the tie he was wearing felt like a noose and he really wished he could just rip the thing off. He just needed a little patience, that’s all. Fetch Carol, get her in the car Clint had so kindly lent him (after making him go through the whole ridiculous process of getting a driver’s license. What the hell? He could handle a car in his sleep and was tempted to prove it just to piss the old man off, but perhaps Homecoming wasn’t the time to do so), and then he could ditch the stupid tie.

 

Carol came to the door herself, and he looked her up and down appreciatively, giving a little whistle. She gave him a nasty look he chose to ignore. How rude.

 

“You look very nice tonight,” he said. She looked at him suspiciously as she let him in the house.

 

“Thanks,” she replied, motioning for him to follow.

 

“You look fantastic too, Pietro. You are so handsome,” Pietro muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Carol still heard him, and she glared at him again before they joined her parents in the living room.

 

Pietro wondered if Carol’s father could look any more unhappy with his daughter’s choice of dates. He knew the guy didn’t like him at all, but he seemed extra irritated tonight. Maybe it was the idea that teen dances generally ended in making out and the occasional sex. He had seen that on television. Well, he wasn’t going to do any of that with Carol tonight, but Peter might be another story. He could imagine kissing Peter. Oh yes.

 

Though Carol wouldn’t be completely innocent tonight, Pietro was sure. Wanda would be her real date, after all. His sister could be worse than him sometimes.

 

“Hello,” he said, trying to sound cool and unaffected. He knew he should be more polite, maybe smile and offer to shake hands or some nonsense, but he’d developed a strong dislike for Carol’s family, namely her father, and he felt no real urge to play nice. This was the same man who had approved of Simon for his daughter. Simon, the guy Pietro had a run in with at that party he and Wanda attended. One look at the guy and Pietro knew he was bad news. How could a father not have seen that? Or did the man not care? Worse yet, was he the same type of asshole Simon was? Pietro didn’t have the answers, but none of those choices spoke well of Carol’s father.

 

He hated playing nice with a man he couldn’t respect. He was only doing this for Wanda. Reminding himself of that kept him from just turning around and walking away.

 

“You’ll have my daughter back at a decent hour,” her father said. Pietro could hear the unspoken “or else” in there. He wanted to laugh at the idea this man could do him any harm. He had no idea was Pietro has already lived through. “You’ll keep your hands to yourself,” the man all but growled. Carol started to say something, but Pietro cut her off.

 

“I will not touch her,” Pietro promised, completely truthfully. Something in his face or tone must’ve reassured her father, because he sat back in his chair looking satisfied. “We should go,” he said to Carol, and wasted no time getting her out of the house and into the car.

 

“Are you _running away_?” she asked. Pietro shook his head.

 

“That implies I am afraid. I am not. We are simply starting our night. I have a date waiting for me, as do you,” he said. Carol didn’t respond, just smiled and buckled her seat belt.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I decided to finish the story before posting the rest, so here we are! 
> 
> Update 1 of 8 for today.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 

By Darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol was nervous as they entered the gym where the dance was being held. The music was maybe a little on the loud side, and she wondered which teacher was in charge of it. Whoever it was might have a bit of a hearing problem.

 

Pietro led her unerringly to his sister, and Carol’s breath caught when she saw her. Wanda was just as gorgeous as she’d imagined, wearing a red dress that was fairly conservative on top, but absolutely daring on the bottom. It was _short_ , and showed off Wanda’s amazing legs very well, and Carol shot a glance around to see that a couple of guys had already taken notice. There was a bit of staring going on, and Carol quickly placed herself between Wanda and those guys to shield what was _hers_ from their view.

 

Wanda smiled when she saw her, one of those smiles that made her light up and sparkle. Carol stared at her in awe as she leaned in to kiss Wanda’s cheek.

 

“You look so good, babe,” she said, and was pleased when Wanda blushed. The strangest things made her girlfriend do that. Wanda could talk about sex without batting an eye, but sweet, loving things made her blush like an innocent. She loved it.

 

“Alright. I am off to find my date. Behave, you two,” Pietro said, and Carol jumped. She’d totally forgotten he was there. How had that happened? God, Wanda was totally distracting, especially with her legs on display like they were and one of those pretty shawls wrapped around her shoulders.

 

Wanda stepped closer to her brother, grabbed his hand, and looked up at him with a strangely intense look on her face.

 

“Have fun, Pietro,” she said. “For me.”

 

“I will have fun for me, sister,” he replied teasingly, but his smile was tender. He pressed a kiss to Wanda’s forehead. “Go dance. Enjoy your night. Break the hearts of every person here who cannot have you. I will be fine.” Wanda nodded, and Pietro brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles before taking his leave. Carol wrapped her arms around Wanda’s waist.

 

“Something wrong?” she asked.

 

“He has been struggling. I want him to let go and be like his old self for a time.”

 

“He seems pretty happy to me,” Carol said. She kissed Wanda’s shoulder and felt the shudder that went through her. “Dance with me,” she said softly into Wanda’s ear.

 

“Of course.” Wanda led the way to the dance floor and settled herself into Carol’s arms. Carol cursed her luck that it was a slow song. Her nerves had returned when faced with holding her girlfriend in front of a room full of people. How was she gonna do this without looking like a total lecher? The last few weeks had proven she had absolutely zero self control when it came to touching Wanda. She wasn’t sure she could have any now, not with her looking so fucking inviting, and all Carol could think about was having her head between those long, beautiful legs.

 

Wanda grinned at her like she could read every thought that passed through her head, and took Carol’s hands to place them on her anyway.

 

“Do not be afraid,” Wanda said. “It is just a dance.”

 

Carol swallowed hard. Wanda was right. This was just a dance. How hard could it be? She looked into Wanda’s eyes, and was afraid to answer that question. But she pulled Wanda to her, swayed with the music, enjoyed the feel of her girlfriend’s curves pressed against her body. She lowered her face to Wanda’s neck, breathed in the intoxicating scent of her.

 

“You are beautiful tonight,” Wanda said. “I especially like the way this dress displays your breasts. You know how I love them.”

 

“Yeah, I thought of you when I chose it,” Carol said, “though I’m sorta afraid I’ll fall out.” Wanda laughed and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Carol’s neck, making her shiver.

 

“I would not mind that,” she said. “I intend to have you out of it by the end of the night anyway.” The promise of that was enough to make Carol moan and dig her fingers into Wanda’s soft flesh.

 

“How the hell do you do this to me? I just got here, and I already wanna leave.”

 

“Are you complaining?” Wanda asked.

 

“Hell no,” Carol said quickly. “It’s just hard to believe how much you get to me.”

 

“Is that bad?” Now Wanda was looking at her in real concern, and Carol kicked herself. She knew this was a sensitive area for her girlfriend, who was determined to never be the kind of person who hurt her. As if she ever could.

 

“Not bad,” Carol reassured her. “Just different.” She kissed Wanda softly, reaffirming what she’d just told her, and she felt the tension lift.

 

“Leave enough room for Jesus, girls,” said a voice from right next to them. Carol jumped back, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, Professor Xavier,” Carol managed to choke out. He was looking up at them with a knowing gaze, and God, it was like being caught by your parents, or your kindly grandparents. Fuck. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes, just stared at his feet in the wheelchair.

 

“Eh. I am Jewish.” Wanda shrugged, and Carol gaped at her but allowed her girlfriend to pull her away through the crowd.

 

“Wanda!”

 

“Yes?” Wanda turned to her with the most innocent look on her face, but Carol knew better than to fall for it.

 

“That was... rude! And sorta bad ass.” Carol blushed again. God, everything about this girl turned her on. Wanda grinned evilly. “So are you really Jewish?”

 

“We were as children. I am not so sure now. And he should not have interrupted us. It was only a kiss,” she said, pouting.

 

“There are rules about these dances, though,” Carol told her. “No alcohol, no making out, things like that. Just like if we were in school, cause we sorta are.” She gestured to the building around them.

 

“I tire of these rules,” Wanda sighed. God, her pout was cute.

 

“Come on. Let’s dance,” Carol said. “I’ll make it up to you later.” She gave Wanda a teasing smile, and her girlfriend relented with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Alright. Okay. We will dance. That is what we came for, yes? It will be fun.” Wanda kissed her hand and Carol pulled her back onto the dance floor.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 8 for today.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Dancing with Carol was... amazing. Wanda absolutely basked in Carol’s glow, letting herself enjoy how clean and good she could feel when bathed in that goodness. Contrary to what she’d said to their teacher earlier, she was not a religious person and had stopped practicing their faith about the same time the world came crashing down upon their heads, but if she were to believe again it would be because of this girl.

 

“Hey, guys!” Jess said over the still slightly too loud music. Wanda watched, bemused, as Carol hugged Jess tightly.

 

“Where’s your date?” Carol asked, and Jess made a sour face.

 

“Back that way,” she said, pointing across the room. “With his buddies. I really should’ve been choosier. He’s a total bore.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, you had your eye on someone else,” Carol teased, and Jess blushed furiously.

 

“Shut _up_ , Carol!”

 

“The teacher you are interested in is standing over there,” Wanda said, motioning with a slight tilt of her chin. “He looks quite nice tonight.” It was interesting watching Jess’ blush turn even darker. She wondered if the girl was going to be okay. “It is stupid that you cannot be together. You would be an adult in Sokovia, and capable of making your own decisions,” she added, trying to be sympathetic.

 

“Fortunately, I’m not interested,” Jess said, “since I’m not considered an adult yet and he’s still our teacher.” Wanda wondered why Jess continued to deny it when her interest was so blatantly obvious, but decided it really wasn’t her place to question or judge. She liked Jess okay, though she’d decided they would never be close friends, and however Jess wanted to handle her crush, Wanda would follow her lead.

 

“Carol!”

 

Wanda looked over to see Pietro and his date approaching. Peter, Carol’s friend from the newspaper, she remembered. They looked good together. Peter had a friendly, unassuming charm that fit very well with Pietro’s cool and assessing facade. She could see the happiness in her brother’s eyes, though, and it warmed her. She took a moment while Carol and Jess were exclaiming over how cute Peter looked “all dressed up” to step into Pietro’s arms and give him a fierce hug.

 

“You look happy,” she said into his ear. His arms tightened around her.

 

“I am. He is a good date,” Pietro said, giving her a wink. Carol broke in to slap him on the arm.

 

“You didn’t tell me your date was _Peter_!”

 

“Was I supposed to?” Pietro asked, faking innocence very badly indeed. Wanda tried her best not to laugh as Carol huffed and called him an asshole. “This is better, yes? You are pleasantly surprised!” Carol shook her head at his protest and pulled Wanda against her side.

 

“You had better just treat him right,” she said, lightening the warning with a crooked smile. Wanda felt Carol’s thumb start tracing small circles over her hip.

 

“Carol,” Peter cut in, looking embarrassed. “It’s just a dance. We haven’t even gone on a date!”

 

“You want to go on a date?” Pietro asked, suddenly focused on Peter. Wanda found it incredibly sweet how important her brother found this moment, but this was a big thing for him, she knew. He was opening up again, had found someone who actually sparked his interest, and now he was suddenly unsure of himself. She had to force away the awkward giggle that threatened her brother’s moment.

 

“Yeah, don’t you?” Peter asked.

 

“Yes,” Pietro said quickly. “We will go on a date.”

 

“Speaking of dates, I’m gonna go find mine,” Jess said. Wanda had almost forgotten she was there, honestly. Carol gave Jess another hug before she left, and then Peter was pulling Carol onto the dance floor. Wanda grabbed Pietro’s hand.

 

“Come on,” she said. “We are going to dance.”

 

“How long has it been since we danced together?” he wondered out loud.

 

“Too long,” Wanda said, her gaze on Carol, who waved at her from where she was dancing to some upbeat pop song with Peter.

 

“Let us remedy that,” Pietro said, guiding her into the crowd.

 

++++

 

The dance was still in full swing when Carol decided she’d finally had enough and was ready to go.

 

“This was a great night,” she said, her arm around Wanda’s shoulders as they stepped into the cool night air. She sounded wistful, and Wanda stepped in front of her to wrap her arms around Carol’s waist.

 

“Is there something wrong?” she asked, searching Carol’s face for some sign of what was bothering her. God, she didn’t want to use her powers with Carol, but moments like this were tempting. Carol shook her head and smiled.

 

“It’s nothing. I’m happy to be here with you,” she said.

 

“But?”

 

“But... I wish I could’ve come as _your_ date, not your brother’s. It’s just hard.” Carol’s eyes were sad, but her smile was warm, and Wanda’s heart broke for her. She couldn’t claim to know what Carol was going through. By the time attraction became an issue, the only person’s opinion she had to worry about was Pietro, and he had never judged her. She couldn’t imagine having to hide who you were from your family every day.

 

What she knew was that it was hurting Carol, and that made her hurt too.

 

“Is there something I can do?” she asked. There was, of course, but Carol didn’t know that and Wanda was forbidden from doing anything of the sort. Not that she would use her powers on Carol’s family. That would be a violation of the girl she loved.

 

“I just have to wait it out,” Carol said. “Once I’m on my own I can do whatever I want and _be_ whoever I want. Even if it they can’t accept it.” She squeezed Wanda’s hand, and Wanda could feel how steady Carol was despite her high emotion. This girl was so strong. “This is all really new to me anyway, so it doesn’t really matter, right?”

 

Her shrug and casual dismissal of her own feelings pissed Wanda off. She pulled Carol away from the doors and around the side of the building so they could have privacy.

 

“Stop,” Wanda said sharply. Carol’s eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything as Wanda continued. “Dismissing your own needs is not okay, and new does not mean unnecessary. Does this _feel_ like something that does not matter?” she asked angrily. Carol shook her head slowly, and Wanda forced herself to calm down. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep, steadying breath.

 

“I do not mean to scare or upset you,” she said, looking off into the dark. “I apologize.”

 

“You didn’t,” Carol said softly, and it was true. Wanda saw no fear in her eyes. Instead, Carol leaned in and kissed her, soft lips brushing against her own. It was perfect. It was nowhere near enough.

 

“More,” she whispered, pulling Carol closer. Their kisses turned deeper, hungrier. Wanda felt herself pushed back against the wall, but her entire body was attuned to the heat of Carol’s soft curves in front of her. She whimpered when strong hands grasped her ass and squeezed as a slim thigh slid between her legs.

 

“Is this what you want, babe?” Carol asked, her voice husky and low. She nipped Wanda’s earlobe, pulled her further up her thigh. “I’ve been wanting this since the moment I saw you. You’re so fucking sexy. You’re always so fucking sexy.”

 

They kissed again, hot and dirty. Wanda was writhing on Carol’s leg, in her arms. Bliss, ecstasy, this girl was her heart’s every desire.

 

And suddenly Carol was gone, ripped away from her and crying out in pain. Simon loomed over her, even as tall as Carol was he was an imposing figure, and Wanda could tell even from where she was that he was drunk. He staggered as Carol struggled, but didn’t loosen his bruising grip on her arm.

 

Wanda saw red. She didn’t know if it was literally or not, and didn’t care. Quick steps put her between Simon and Carol as he raised his hand, and the blow fell across Wanda’s face rather than Carol’s, knocking her sideways.

 

“Wanda!” God, Carol sounded so scared. Wanda couldn’t stand it.

 

“ _Out of the way, you fucking bitch._ I’ll teach you both a lesson,” Simon slurred in a menacing growl, and yanked Carol towards him and away from her.

 

Wanda exploded in rage.

 

The red snapped out of her, coiled around his neck and flung him into the wall. She heard a wet snap as something in him broke, and he collapsed to the ground in a screaming, bloodied heap, but she didn’t stop. She stepped into his mind, wrapped him in his darkest nightmares, let the red take him. There were no screams after that, just whimpers as he stared sightlessly into the distance, a gibbering mess as she forced his fears upon him. She held him there, wanting him to hurt, to experience his personal hell over and over.

 

It was only Carol’s voice that broke through to her.

 

“Wanda?” she said, and the fear was directed at _her_ now. She could feel it rolling off of her beautiful, innocent lover, could hear it in her fucking _voice_ , and suddenly Wanda hated herself as she never had before.

 

She let Simon go, her eyes fading from red back to their original green. The horror on Carol’s face broke her heart, made her want to die right there. She knew she had just ruined everything she’d wanted so badly, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she willed them away with iron control.

 

She would not lay her own pain on Carol’s shoulders.

 

She turned away from Carol as other people arrived, drawn by Simon’s screams. There were questions, someone directing someone else to call 911. Chaos. Wanda didn’t pay attention to any of it. None of it mattered.

 

And then Pietro was there, his arms around her, his warmth making her realize how very cold she was. She heard him talking to someone. Clint? Whoever it was, the conversation was short. He snapped his phone closed and hugged her tight, rocking her gently.

 

But all she could see was Jess leading Carol away now, Carol’s nervous, uncertain looks her way as they skirted around where the twins stood, and the horror on her face earlier. Things had gone from wonderful to destroyed in the blink of an eye, and she felt broken.

 

Her nature made her dangerous. Her rage made her ugly. She was a killer, with blood on her hands and darkness staining her soul. She would never be clean, never be more than what she’d allowed herself to become. How could she have thought for even a moment that she could touch something as beautiful as Carol and not damage it? How selfish. Carol had been exposed to her evil now, and Wanda had left a mark, a blight, on her heart.

 

She could add that to the list of all the terrible things she had done.

 

She let Pietro hold her and wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 8 for today.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Thirty

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Pietro had no fucking clue what was going on.

 

Well, he had some idea, thanks to the wreckage that was left of Simon and the way his sister had shut down, thus his call to Clint, but what the fuck had happened? _Why_ had his sister become a zombie? She’d used her powers. He got that. But defending herself had never made Wanda go nearly catatonic before, so what the fuck?

 

He looked around for Carol, hoping for an explanation, but she was nowhere in sight. Odd, but he had no time to question it at the moment. He had to take care of Wanda first and foremost.

 

Ambulances arrived, and police, and not too long after that, Clint. He had no idea how fast Clint must’ve driven to get there so quickly, or how his old truck could’ve even gotten up to those kinds of speeds, but the old man must’ve been a maniac behind the wheel.

 

EMTs were checking Wanda out when Clint arrived. She was more responsive now, though she barely spoke, and there was a nasty bruise on the side of her face that Pietro was fairly sure he was going to need to kill Simon for. Her nose had bled a bit, and Pietro wasn’t sure if that was due to a blow or excessive use of her powers. Whatever she’d done to Simon had been brutal. The guy had been rushed to the hospital, unmoving.

 

He didn’t care what his sister had done. The bastard deserved it, and he would argue with any guilt she felt until the end of time if that’s what it took.

 

“What the hell happened?” Clint demanded, and Pietro gave him a warning look. Clint would be kind to his sister or they would be leaving, simple as that. She was too fragile for condemnation right now. The old man seemed to sense he’d come on too strong and dialed it back a bit. “Are you okay?” he asked Wanda.

 

She nodded, staring at the ground.

 

“Have the police spoken to you yet?” he asked. At her nod, he sighed. “What did you tell them?”

 

“He attacked us. I fought back. I won.” Her voice was flat and dead, and Pietro looked at her, deeply concerned.

 

“She has not answered questions about anything else,” he told Clint. Wanda didn’t react to being spoken about like she wasn’t there, yet another very disturbing sign. Clint cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

 

“Hey. You know I’m not angry with you, right? I know you were defending yourself. It’s gonna be okay.” He spoke to her gently, reassuringly, but she didn’t react to it at all. Pietro wanted to punch something. “Where’s Carol, huh? Is she okay?” Clint asked.

 

“She has refused to speak of Carol,” Pietro said, but Wanda’s voice halted him. It held a hint of emotion for the first time since he’d found her.

 

“She went with Jess. I do not know where she is,” she said. “Clint, she saw my powers.” There was desperation there, and fear. Pietro wanted to kill Simon for starting all of this. His sister should not be suffering so.

 

“Okay,” Clint said slowly. “We can deal with that. She’s your girlfriend. I’m sure she’ll be reasonable.” Pietro could finally make out an expression on her face, and it chilled his heart. He hadn’t seen her look like that since the day they’d lost their parents and been trapped under a bed by the remains of their apartment.

 

“She is... no longer my girlfriend,” she said, her despair as clear as day. Pietro heard Clint’s sharp breath, felt the man searching for words, but he had eyes only for his sister and her pain. He brushed Clint away from her and gathered her in his arms. She buried her face in his neck and he felt the first of her hot tears against his skin.

 

“She needs to go home,” he told Clint firmly. Wanda was shaking apart in his arms.

 

“Take her. I’ll deal with the cops. I’ve gotta call Steve anyway. He’ll need to know what happened.”

 

Pietro didn’t wait any longer. He picked Wanda up and carried her around to the quieter side of the ambulance. With one quick look around to make sure no one was watching them in the chaos, he ran his sister away from the scene of her heartbreak.

 

But the run home wasn’t long enough to keep him from wondering what the hell had happened to Carol.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 4 of 8.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Thirty-One

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol couldn’t tell Jess what had happened. She didn’t have the words for it, didn’t know what to say. Everything had happened so fast, and so violently, and what the hell had Wanda _done_? She’d thrown Simon into the wall like he was a rag doll, and she’d heard the crunch as he’d hit. She’d seen the blood running down his face and the way he’d huddled over in pain, screaming.

 

And then Wanda had done... something else. Something that had put him into some sort of trance, but Carol had seen the pain and fear in his eyes, even as unfocused as they’d been. What the hell had she _done_?

 

Wanda’s eyes had been glowing, changed from sparkling green to a red that made her look almost demonic. Her face had been twisted in rage, her gaze merciless and cold. She’d been almost unrecognizable, definitely not the gentle, somewhat reserved but still passionate and kind girl she’d grown to love. That had been the face of a stranger.

 

Carol hadn’t been able to hide her horror at everything that had happened. First with Simon, approaching them drunk and violent, striking Wanda as she took a hit meant for her. And then Wanda herself, using whatever strange power she possessed to nearly kill Simon. The world had gone crazy in an instant, and she didn’t know how to cope.

 

Jess tried to coax it out of her, tried to get her to talk, but it was no use. The police came, and she opened up enough to tell them that Simon had attacked them and Wanda had defended them, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t say how. How would she even begin to explain?

 

She sat in silence and solitude for a while until she realized there was someone standing in front of her, someone whose dusty boots she was now staring at. Looking up, she met the gaze of Clint Barton, and her eyes went wide. She was afraid. Surely he knew what Wanda could do, right? Or would she have to be the one to tell him that his foster daughter had nearly killed someone with some sort of red, glowing force from her hands?

 

“Hey,” Clint said. He sat heavily in a chair across from her. “I heard what happened, what _really_ happened.”

 

“So you know about her,” Carol said bitterly.

 

“Yeah, I do. I was supposed to watch out for her, make sure things like this didn’t happen, but I guess I blew it, huh?” His tone was deceptively mild. Carol could sense a storm of frustration behind them.

 

“I don’t think _she’s_ the one who needs looking out for,” Carol muttered, and Clint’s gaze sharpened, his eyes flinty.

 

“Don’t,” he said. “Don’t judge her. You have no idea what those kids have gone through, what they’ve survived. And if you can say that about her, you don’t know _Wanda_ at all.”

 

“I thought I did. I thought she’d been honest with me, but I guess that’s not the sorta thing you’d want to share with someone you supposedly love. I mean, I barely even recognized her. She was terrifying.” Carol found her hands were trembling, and she clasped them together tightly to hide it. She was glad she was already sitting down, or her knees might’ve given out.

 

“She wanted to tell you. We couldn’t let her,” Clint said, sounding exhausted.

 

“You and Laura?”

 

“No. Not me and Laura,” he said. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

 

“Look, you can’t tell anyone what I’m about to share with you. Can I trust you with that?” he asked, staring at her intently. “It means my family’s safety if I can’t. This is important.” Carol nodded, and he stared at her quietly for a long moment, as if measuring her sincerity. But she meant it. Hell yes. She would do anything to finally have some answers.

 

“Wanda and Pietro aren’t your average refugees,” he said slowly.

 

“No shit.” Clint shot her a glare, but she set her jaw and silently refused to take it back.

 

“I read your article, the interview with Wanda. She told you the truth, as much as she could at the time. In fact, I haven’t even gotten clearance yet to discuss this with you.” He gave her a rueful smile.

 

“You haven’t told me _anything_ yet,” Carol snapped. Clint sighed heavily.

 

“Just be patient, okay? It’s hard to know where to start.”

 

Carol bit back her reply and tried to calm down. She knew she was only taking her nerves out on him, and he didn’t deserve that. Probably. She supposed it really depended on what he had to say next.

 

“I’m an Avenger.” Carol felt her heart seem to stop.

 

“What?” she said, disbelieving.

 

“Yeah, see, this is why staying out of the limelight is bad for you. No one believes you when you tell them.” He grinned at her. “Hi, I’m Clint Barton, code name Hawkeye, and I’m an Avenger. Nice to meet you,” he said.

 

Carol didn’t know what to think. Was he messing with her? If he was, why? If not, how the hell had this become her life?

 

“Wanda and Pietro are here because they fought with us in Sokovia. They helped us win. Pietro actually saved my life, and nearly got killed doing so.” He looked down at his shoes, and Carol was filled with the sudden, clear conviction that this wasn’t a joke. “I owe him everything,” Clint said softly.

 

“That doesn’t explain the...” She waved her hands around in the air vaguely, and Clint grimaced.

 

“Yeah. Well, a couple of years ago, Hydra started recruiting volunteers in Sokovia and the surrounding region. You know what Hydra is?” he asked. Carol nodded. Everyone knew what Hydra was now that Captain America had exposed them in the government. “In a desperate attempt to try to save their country, and get revenge for their parents’ deaths, they volunteered for these experiments, which were supposed to make them stronger, able to take on any adversary, including the Avengers.”

 

“So that’s how she got the freaky powers,” Carol said.

 

“Yeah. She and Pietro both managed to survive. They were the only two survivors, out of god knows how many people.” Carol raised her eyebrows at that. “They got their power, and they tried to destroy us. They were angry, so angry, and had been alone for so long. And Hydra doesn’t treat their ‘experiments’ much like human beings,” he said. “Anyway, I know Wanda’s powers can be intimidating. I saw her use them on my teammates. My friends.”

 

“So can you understand how I feel?”

 

“Yeah, I understand, but you need to understand too. Wanda loves you. She would never want to hurt you, and she thinks you hate her.”

 

“I don’t hate her,” Carol cut in quickly, but Clint kept talking.

 

“She thinks you’re scared of her. Are you?” His gaze was neutral, devoid of judgement, but Carol couldn’t meet his eyes as she answered.

 

“Yeah. A little.” Her voice was small. She felt small. How could she be so afraid of the woman she loved? Was Wanda any different now?

 

“Why didn’t she tell me all this?” she asked.

 

“Because she’s an Avenger now, and she followed orders. I know she wanted to be honest with you, but we couldn’t let her,” he said.

 

“If she’s an Avenger now, why is she even here? Shouldn’t she be with you guys in New York or something? Don’t you all have better things to do than...this?” She just couldn’t understand, couldn’t wrap her mind around all of it.

 

“Because we aren’t gonna allow a couple of teenagers to go out on missions. Once we discovered how old they actually are, they were sent here to live with me and my family so they could get a taste of a normal, quiet life before we tossed them into the deep end. They needed a chance to grow up a little, and I guess we all just sorta felt bad that they’d had to grow up so fast to begin with.” Clint wiped a hand down his face. “The team is gonna try to fix this so that the twins don’t have to leave. It helps that you didn’t tell anyone what really happened, though I need you to share the details with _me_. I need to know what I’m dealing with.”

 

“You talked to Wanda, right? She can tell you,” Carol said, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“Actually, Wanda isn’t saying much at all. I know she used her powers to hurt that boy, but I need to know the details,” he said.

 

“She threw Simon into the wall and could’ve killed him. Hell, I don’t even know if he _will_ survive,” Carol said harshly. “Then she did... something else, something to his mind. He kinda went blank, except you could see it in his eyes. I don’t _know_ what she did! _You_ tell _me_.”

 

“Now that’s something I _really_ shouldn’t be sharing with you,” Clint said. Carol glared at him, daring him to back down now, when the truth was finally being bared between them. “God. Okay,” he started. “Wanda can read minds.” Carol’s eyes went even wider than before. “She can also manipulate them. She can make people see things... bad things. From what you told me, I think that’s what she did to him.”

 

“What- what the fuck?” Wanda can manipulate people’s minds? Carol examined her own behavior since meeting her, how out of character she’d been acting. Had all of that been because of Wanda’s influence? Had Wanda been manipulating her since the beginning? Is that why she’d had such a strong reaction to her? Is that why she’d decided she was bisexual in the first place? How could she know? Maybe all of this had been Wanda’s idea, Wanda’s fault. Did she even really love Wanda, or was that something Wanda had influenced as well?

 

“Not sure what you’re thinking, but pretty sure I don’t like it,” Clint said with narrowed eyes as he studied Carol’s face.

 

“I think it’s pretty fucked up that you would let her mess with people,” she said, her voice shaking in reaction.

 

“What are you talking about?” He seemed totally confused.

 

“What if she’s been messing with my head this whole time? What if she _made me_ feel things for her, and do things with her?”

 

“She wouldn’t have done that to you, Carol. Wanda is a good girl, even if she doesn’t believe it herself most of the time. She loves you. I’ve seen it plain as day on her face when she talks about you. She would never do anything to harm you, and I sure as hell wouldn’t let her. I know what it’s like to have someone take control of your mind. That’s not what’s happening here.”

 

That was both disturbing and comforting, and some part of her felt horrible for doubting Wanda, who’d always been so good to her, so careful not to hurt her, who had apparently been open about as much as she could.

 

But then there was the other part of her that remembered the way Wanda had looked, so furious and terrifying as she punished Simon, and she was bitterly aware of the fear that had rooted itself in her heart.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she said softly, defeated. Clint took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

 

“You don’t have to do anything right now, sweetheart. Just go home and get some rest. It’s been a rough night. Everything will look better in the morning.” His advice sounded awesome, and Carol wanted nothing more in that moment than to go home and lock herself in her room, her sanctuary.

 

The place she had shared so much with Wanda. Fuck.

 

“You need someone to take you home?” Clint asked.

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do.” Carol had no idea where Jess was anymore. Was she even still around?

 

“Come on,” Clint said. “I’ll run you home, then I’ve gotta get back here.”

 

“Where’s Jess? She could take me,” Carol said. She didn’t want to be a burden on this man, who she now knew already had so much else on his shoulders.

 

“I sent her home,” he said. “I needed to talk to you alone, and I didn’t know how late we’d be here. Sorry about that.”

 

Carol didn’t say anything to that, just nodded and followed him to his truck. She looked back at the gym for a minute, remembering how happy they’d been only a couple of hours ago, and bit her lip as tears rolled down her face. She turned away and climbed into the truck before the sobs could start.

 

Clint was nice enough to pretend he didn’t see her tears as he drove.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 5 of 8.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Thirty-Two

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Pietro was worried. Worried might even be too mild a term for it, but he didn’t have another word for the knot of tension in his gut that fed the sometimes overly-rapid-even-for-him beat of his heart.

 

His sister was hurting, and for the first time, he couldn’t make it better. On the streets of Sokovia, all it had taken was an arm around her shoulders and a reassuring word to make her feel safe. With Hydra, he had sometimes rocked her and sung to her quietly while she was struggling to regain control of her mind. It had soothed her. He liked to think it helped bring her back to herself, gave her something to hold on to. Even as they lay under the bed as children, their parents dead and their home threatening to crush them, all he had to do was hold her, press a kiss to her forehead, and tell her everything was going to be okay. This was how they worked. He was supposed to be able to help her, protect her.

 

He was failing.

 

Days had passed since Homecoming, days Wanda spent going through the motions of life, but not really living. She went to school, completed her homework, did chores and helped watch over Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel, but she rarely spoke unless necessary. She didn’t smile. Her eyes were dull with misery.

 

SHIELD had taken care of the fallout from the Simon incident, and no one at school knew the truth about what really happened that night. Pietro had been concerned that maybe the scrutiny Wanda would be under when they returned to school would be too much pressure for her, but she’d mentally shut down so far and drawn inward so much that she was fine. People gave her sideways glances and she barely noticed.

 

It’d all be great... if she weren’t so fucking miserable.

 

They hadn’t seen Carol yet, and he was sorta glad for that. He wasn’t sure how Wanda would react when she saw her, not this Wanda who was tense and silent and closed off from him. He didn’t even know how _Carol_ would react, though Wanda seemed certain that Carol wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Her powers being what they were, Wanda was rarely wrong about people, and that scared him.

 

It was time to quit fucking around.

 

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he basically staked out Carol’s house until he was sure she was alone in it. He didn’t want to see anyone but her, didn’t want to deal with her bigoted parents or her little brother.

 

She looked like shit. He took one look at her pale face, the bags under her red-rimmed eyes, and snorted. Carol’s face darkened.

 

“You going to invite me in?” he asked casually.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“You and Wanda are both miserable, so why are you not together?” he asked. "You love my sister, and she loves you. You should talk."

 

"It's not that simple..."

 

"Yes, yes. I know she scared you. Her power can be intimidating."

 

"Not intimidating. _Terrifying_. Did you see what she did to Simon? She almost killed him!"

 

"Has she ever seemed threatening to you? Has she ever sought to harm you? Have you known her to be violent before this? I know you are afraid and I understand why, but I know my sister, and I know she would never hurt you."

 

"Yeah," she admitted, sighing. "Part of me knows that." She paused thoughtfully. "But why should I trust you? You might be using some sort of mental powers on me. _You_ I don't trust." She eyed him warily, and he laughed.

 

"Even if I could do that, I would not. Wanda would never forgive me. Your mind is sacred to her. My powers, however, are not of the mind. They are more physical." In the blink of an eye, he was inside her house, sprawled on the couch in the living room, leaving nothing but wind in his wake.

 

" _What the hell_?"

 

"This couch is as uncomfortable as it looks. Why do you keep it?" he called out to her, and listened to her footsteps approach. She looked absolutely stunned.

 

"How the hell did you do that?"

 

"What? Was I too fast for you?" he asked, grinning.

 

"That's... pretty amazing," she admitted.

 

"Yes, and so is my sister. She is only a threat to our enemies, and would not have harmed that boy if he had not attacked first. I think you know this." He watched her look away uncomfortably. Maybe she needed a bigger push.

 

"My sister has not been the same since that night. In losing you, she has lost herself. I need you to speak to her and resolve this. You obviously want to be together, so be together. There is nothing keeping you apart." He was rapidly losing patience with this.

 

"Will you let fear dictate your life, or will you face it and overcome?" he asked. The question seemed to startle Carol.

 

"I think... I think I'll talk to her," she said slowly.

 

"Excellent. Now, do you need me to hold your hand and arrange that, or can you manage on your own?"

 

"Fuck you, Pietro."

 

"You wish." With that final retort, he was gone, headed back to his sister. He had already been gone from her side for too long, and he felt an urgent need to make sure she was still okay. He prayed she and Carol could overcome this wall that had developed between them. Instinct said everything would be okay if they talked.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6 of 8.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Thirty-Three

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol couldn't believe she was doing this, that she'd called Wanda and asked to meet her at the park. Part of her wanted to turn around and walk away before Wanda arrived, just give it up and move on, but the rest of her screamed not to do it, to hold on to Wanda with everything she had because she loved this girl so much. There was a place inside of her that was dying without Wanda there. The pain hadn't lessened like she'd expected it to, it had only grown with her absence.

 

But the longer she stood there, observing the people around her, listening to their carefree laughter, the bigger the fear grew. The laughter began to sound like screams, and she could feel the panic from that night building in her chest, weighing her down, suffocating her.

 

"Maybe I should not have come." Wanda's soft voice penetrated the fog in Carol's head, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Wanda was looking at her with sad eyes in an otherwise impassive face, and all the air that had been stuck inside her escaped Carol's lungs in one great rush.

 

"Wanda," she said, and she couldn't help but stare. The picture in her mind of Wanda with eyes red and hands glowing with violent energy met the sight before her of a Wanda tired and pale, withdrawn and utterly vulnerable behind her thin mask of indifference, and the fear in her began to lessen.

 

"I think I should go," Wanda said, folding her arms around herself. She looked so small, so much like _herself_ , that it broke Carol's heart to see her. Wanda lowered her head and started to turn away.

 

"Wait," Carol said quickly. She gulped down a thick knot of fear and reached for Wanda's arm. Wanda stood there, not moving closer but not pulling away either. When nothing strange or bad happened, Carol took a chance and slid her fingers into Wanda’s hand.

 

Touching her didn’t feel any different. She still felt like the girl Carol had fallen in love with, soft and warm, her slim hand delicate in Carol’s grasp. It felt rejuvenating to touch her again, like quenching a thirst she hadn’t realized she’d been dying from. Was this from Wanda’s mind powers, or was this just her? It felt so natural and so right, but how could she know?

 

“I would not do that to you,” Wanda said, staring hard at the ground. “I swear it.” Carol was startled by Wanda’s blatant use of her mind reading abilities, but was also grateful to have it out in the open.

 

“It’s kinda hard for me to get past it right now,” she admitted. “The possibility.”

 

“I would never _violate_ you in that way.” Wanda’s eyes begged for understanding, for forgiveness, when she looked at her. “You and Pietro are everything to me. I would never use my powers on you without your permission. Besides, if I did act as you fear, nothing we had together would have been real, and I would not be able to stomach a love that was a lie. If you believe nothing else, believe that.”

 

“I want to,” Carol said, and she did, so badly. Part of her kept holding back, refusing to acknowledge the other part of her that melted at being so close to her girlfriend again, the part that told her to trust Wanda.

 

“Perhaps we should sit,” Wanda said, gesturing to a bench behind them. “I will tell you the truth if you wish. All of it.”

 

They sat close on the bench, close but not touching, and Carol watched Wanda’s face as she spoke, though Wanda herself gazed off into the distance.

 

“My brother and I were orphaned at the age of ten. This was true. Everything I told you in our interview was true. However, I did not tell you that we volunteered for experiments that would change us forever, give us power to change the world, or so we were told. We thought they were SHIELD at first, and by the time we found out differently, it was too late. Hydra is not the type of organization you can simply leave.” She glanced at Carol for a moment. “You know Hydra, yes?”

 

“Yeah,” Carol replied. Wanda nodded.

 

“Hydra made many promises, and kept only one. They did change us. Pietro developed his speed, and suffered greatly in learning to control it. He injured himself many times, and Hydra injured him more. To test his rapid healing powers they hurt him, over and over. I was unaware for most of it. Pietro told me of it much later.” She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

 

“What Hydra did to me, at first no one understood. They expected physical changes, but mental manipulation, reading minds, that was something they had not planned for. I became trapped in my own head much of the time, suffering from the memories and thoughts of others, lost in them. Pietro brought me back to myself when he could. It took me a long time to build a wall between myself and everyone else, to learn to control it. I still sometimes suffer setbacks, as I did before when I left school unexpectedly. I was overwhelmed, and Pietro took me to safety so I could regain control of myself.”

 

“So when you left school that day, it wasn’t a panic attack.”

 

“No,” Wanda said, shaking her head. “But close enough. I did not want to lie. I have never wanted to lie to you.”

 

“What I saw you do to Simon wasn’t all in his head,” Carol said, and she shuddered at the memory of the sound he made hitting the wall. Wanda looked down at her hands.

 

“I gained other abilities as well. Telekinesis and what they tell me is called ‘psionic energy manipulation’ though that seems a... bland description of it. I can project energy not just to move objects, but to destroy them. That is how I threw Simon into the wall. I was not careful or controlled in my response to his actions, and he has suffered for my failure. Captain America was quite clear that I had disappointed him greatly.” Wanda sighed. “My powers have been a struggle from the beginning. They are tied to my emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger and more volatile they become.” Wanda looked at her with tears in her eyes before Carol saw her blink them away.

 

“I am sorry I scared you. I guess I understand if this... changes... how you feel about me. I will always be this way, will always have these powers that I once hoped could be called gifts.” Wanda’s eyes dropped to her hands again, as if looking at Carol was too painful, and Carol’s heart broke for her.

 

She had a choice to make, here and now. Could she accept this part of Wanda? Not just get past it, but embrace it, because Wanda deserved someone who could love every aspect of her. Yes, it scared her, but why? Because it had been sudden and unexpected, or because she truly thought Wanda would hurt her? Did she believe that Wanda would do that?

 

Looking at the girl before her, she searched her heart. No, she didn’t really believe Wanda would hurt her. Sure, the possibility was freaky, but her feelings for Wanda never wavered, never changed. They were _real_ , damn it, and just like she had known Wanda hadn’t lied to her during the interview that brought them together, she knew that Wanda wasn’t lying now. This was the complete honest truth Wanda had been holding back.

 

Wanda was laying it all out there and would accept it if Carol said her feelings had changed. She would walk away and leave Carol forever if that’s what she wanted.

 

That’s not what she wanted. Fuck.

 

“My feelings haven’t changed,” she said. “I still love you. I’ll always fucking love you. I guess... I guess I’m afraid of the unknown. I don’t know anything about these _things_ you can do, and it was so scary in the moment. I had no idea what was going on. But I trust you, Wanda, and I don’t wanna lose you.” She reached out and tucked Wanda’s hair behind her ear. Wanda looked absolutely shocked, and Carol knew in that moment that she’d made the right decision. That wasn’t the face of someone who would do anything to get what they wanted. That was the face of her girlfriend realizing that someone was accepting her for maybe the first time ever.

 

Carol leaned in and kissed Wanda, gentle and slow. It took a moment for Wanda to respond, but soon her lips were parted and she was kissing Wanda properly. Each second mended the rift that had grown between them until Carol felt like it had never been. This was how they were meant to be.

 

“I love you. I love you.” Wanda whispered against her lips between Carol’s kisses, and it was beautiful and perfect, and she knew they were going to be just fine.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 7 of 8.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Thirty-Four

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Pietro glanced down at his phone and smiled. Nothing like receiving a selfie from your hot as hell boyfriend to brighten your day.

 

“Oh, that is a cute one!” Wanda said, leaning over to check out his phone. He had to agree. Peter was adorable, and a selfie taken in front of the next newly minted edition of the school newspaper was the height of cuteness. Pietro liked how proud Peter was of his work on the paper, pride that was well earned. Peter put his heart and soul into it, and it showed.

 

“All of his pictures are cute,” Pietro said haughtily. “This one is particularly good, though,” he admitted. Wanda rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue with him, so he counted that as a win. He knew she liked Peter. Months of dating had allowed her to get to know his boyfriend pretty well, and she’d mentioned before that she thought Peter was good for him. He had to agree. He’d never been happier.

 

“So where is your girlfriend?” he asked, draping an arm over his sister’s shoulders. “It has been a long while since she left you alone at lunch time.” He felt only the smallest speck of concern about it, really. His sister’s relationship had weathered a terrible storm already, and had only grown stronger because of it. She and Carol had been practically inseparable since.

 

“She will be here shortly. She is picking up our yearbooks. Apparently it is important we each have one,” Wanda said, shrugging.

 

“And it is,” Carol said, dropping down beside them on the grass and holding out a yearbook to Wanda, who gave her girlfriend a smile and a quick kiss before she started flipping through the pages. Jess joined them too, looking entirely too happy for Pietro’s comfort. It never bode well when Jessica was that pleased about something.

 

“You two are gonna be famous,” she said to Carol and Wanda. Pietro saw his sister’s eyebrow quirk upwards even as she continued her perusal of the yearbook in her lap. Carol was more straightforward.

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked. Pietro braced himself. He didn’t need to be psychic to know something was coming that Carol wouldn’t particularly like.

 

Jess opened up the book to a page of “student life” photos and Pietro had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh. It wouldn’t be very nice to laugh right now. Not with Carol’s face turning a brilliant shade of red. His sister might really kill him, or at least a bit of maiming. Tickling at the very least. The horror.

 

It was a picture of Carol and Wanda captured in mid-kiss. Carol’s hands were on Wanda’s hips and Wanda’s arm were wrapped around Carol’s neck. They looked happy and completely in love.

 

“What is the problem? That is a very nice picture. My sister looks beautiful,” he said, making Wanda smile. She was a bit pink in the cheeks, obviously embarrassed by the way they’d been caught. He wondered how into that kiss his sister had to have been for someone to sneak a picture like that without her knowing.

 

“She’s always beautiful, moron,” Carol said, “But my _parents_ are gonna see this!”

 

“Oh.” Pietro suddenly felt horrible for thinking this was funny at all.

 

“Come on,” Jess said. “You need to come out some time. This is as good a time as any. You’re about to graduate and go off to college, not even dependent on them since you got your scholarship. Don’t you want to be honest with them for once?”

 

Pietro honestly wanted to slap Jess for pushing Carol in this way. Though it wasn’t her fault the picture had ended up in the yearbook, she didn’t have to take such pleasure in it. Wanda didn’t look happy either, but she’d been working hard on control, and he trusted that she would curb her protective instincts.

 

“Fuck,” was all Carol said in reply. Her shoulders drooped and she looked so defeated that Pietro found _himself_ wanting to protect her.

 

“If they give you too many problems, you could always stay with us. I am sure the old man would not mind, and Laura likes you. They would understand,” he offered. “And I am sure Wanda would like it.” His sister pinched him in the side in retaliation for _that_ comment.

 

“How bad could it be, right? They love me. It’ll be fine.” She looked sick, and Pietro was grateful they were outside just in case Carol decided throwing up was the way to go.

 

“I will be here for you,” Wanda said, pulling Carol into a tight embrace.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Jess said. “They’ll be pissed for a while, but it’ll blow over eventually. They’re assholes, but they’re not total dicks.”

 

“I hope so,” Carol said in a very tired voice, and Pietro’s heart went out to her. He and Wanda had never faced this particular problem, and he didn’t know if their parents would’ve approved of how they'd turned out, but he liked to think they would’ve accepted he and Wanda for what they were. He couldn’t understand how a parent would or could turn on their child simply for who they were attracted to.

 

“You want me to go with you?” he asked. Wanda squeezed his hand in a silent thank you, but Carol shook her head.

 

“I’ve gotta do this on my own. I _can_ do this on my own. Jess is right. It’s way past time I tell them about Wanda instead of treating her like some dirty secret. I want them to know who I really am.” She sounded a little more sure of herself now. Pietro approved.

 

“When will you tell them?” Wanda asked. Carol gave her a kiss.

 

“Tonight. Might as well get it over with before they see it for themselves.”

 

“Call me if you need a quick escape,” he told her. She nodded, not saying anything else since Jess still didn’t know about the twins’ powers, and they needed to keep it that way.

 

“I will be listening for my phone,” Wanda said, and Pietro laughed.

 

“What is so different about that?” he asked, and Wanda glowered at him. She couldn’t deny it, though. She and Carol talked nightly. For hours. He strongly suspected there was occasionally phone sex involved, though he refused to ask and Wanda hadn’t volunteered the information.

 

He wondered if Peter would want to try that one day. Now that was a distracting thought.

 

“It _is_ a nice picture,” Carol said, her face soft as she examined it again.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Jess said. “You shouldn’t have to be ashamed of who you are, damn it. I mean, just _look_ at the two of you.”

 

“The real thing is prettier than any picture,” Wanda said, gazing lovingly at Carol as she leaned in and kissed her.

 

“They’re gonna give me cavities, they’re so sweet,” Jess said disgustedly.

 

“You are just jealous. You need a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. What about that teacher? You will not be a student much longer. You could let him know you are interested,” he said. Jess blushed furiously.

 

“I can’t do that!” she hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard what he said. He smirked at her discomfort, taking some small pleasure in returning what she’d given Carol.

 

“I do not see why not. I can help you if you want,” he offered.

 

“No!”

 

“Too bad. He might find another woman while you are too busy being afraid,” he pointed out. That made her pause, and he could see her thinking.

 

“There’s that bio teacher who’s been sniffing around,” she said.

 

“You should make your intentions known,” Pietro said seriously. “Even if you do not act on them yet, you should tell him how you feel. If nothing else, at least you will have said it.” Jess looked at him with a strange expression on her face. He couldn’t quite decipher it.

 

“When the hell did you get so wise?” she asked.

 

“I have always been wise,” he said, his cocky smile returning. “It is not my fault if the blind do not see.” He was barely holding back his laughter.

 

“You sound like a fortune cookie,” Jess said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Well, I am tasty as well, or so Peter tells me,” he said.

 

“Oh my god.” Jess turned red again, and Pietro couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

 

Yeah, life could be good sometimes, or so he was learning, and he felt optimistic about the future for the first time in as long as he could remember. Their lives had changed so drastically, but they were finally finding their feet and he wanted to embrace what awaited them. Sending them to live with the Bartons had been a good call on the part of the Avengers, but he would never tell them that.

 

His phone buzzed with another text from Peter, and he smiled.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 8 of 8. Enjoy! This story is complete.

“Brave New World”

 

Chapter Thirty-Five

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

Carol’s courage threatened to desert her as she sat across from her parents and attempted to tell them the truth. She’d been considering this all afternoon, trying to think of the best way to talk to them about it, but all she could come up with was to just tell them straight up and pray for the best. Hopefully she could do it.

 

She’d barely been able to eat anything at dinner, prompting her mother to ask if she was okay, and she’d seized the opportunity to ask if she could talk to them both after dinner.

 

Well, now was her chance. Her chance to be honest about herself and her love for Wanda. She needed to be strong.

 

“I have a date tomorrow,” she said. Her father glowered, but he’d reluctantly accepted Pietro as part of her life. She only hoped he would be able to accept this.

 

“Will Pietro be picking you up here?” her mother asked. Carol shook her head.

 

“It’s not Pietro.” God, she was having such a hard time with this. Why didn’t she just say it? Why beat around the bush? This hadn’t been the plan.

 

“Did you break up?” her father asked. She could hear the hope in his voice, and it pissed her off.

 

“No. We didn’t break up. We were never dating. I’ve actually been dating Wanda, his sister, and I love her.” She watched her mother’s jaw drop, her father’s face turn red as she spoke, and she continued before he could say anything. “I _really_ love her. I know how you feel about this sort of thing, but-“

 

“You will get this nonsense out of your head right now, Carol. You’re not some carpet munching dyke. We raised you better than that,” her father said angrily. “I knew we shouldn’t have let you be exposed to those damn Sokovians. They’re nothing more than scum and filth.”

 

Carol was taken aback by the vehemence and repugnance of her father’s words. How could he say those things?

 

“Dad, it’s not nonsense. I’m bisexual.” Never mind the horrible nature of all the other things he’d just said. Carol was trying so hard to maintain her cool, but she was shaking like a leaf. Her father rushed to his feet and pointed his finger into her face as he yelled at her.

 

“Is that what you were doing during those ‘sleepovers’ you two were having? Sinning under _my_ roof?” He grew even angrier when Carol flushed guiltily. “Is that why you broke up with Simon? Well, you’ll never see that whore again, do you hear me?”

 

Carol saw red at what he called Wanda.

 

“I broke up with Simon,” she said through gritted teeth and rising from her chair, “because he cheated on me. Wanda is a good person, dad. If you’d only get your head out of your ass and give her a chance, you’d see-“

 

“Give her more of a chance to corrupt my daughter?” He laughed harshly, and Carol’s control snapped.

 

“I’m not _corrupted_! I’m bisexual! I like guys and girls, dad, and you’re gonna have to get over it because that’s never gonna change,” she yelled.

 

She wasn’t prepared for the blow, so her head snapped to the side as her father backhanded her so hard her ears rang. Carol raised shaking fingers to her mouth, staring in shock as her fingertips came away slightly bloody where her bottom lip had split. She spit the coppery taste from her mouth and stared at her father, who looked almost as shocked by his actions as she was.

 

“I thought you would try to understand because I’m your daughter. I thought you loved me enough for at least that,” she said hoarsely. Her throat was tight with emotion, and tears slid down her face even as she tried her best not to break down.

 

“I’m trying to save you, Carol,” her father said.

 

“I don’t need saving, dad, and if things are gonna be this way then I guess I don’t need you. I’m getting out of here soon. I’m going to college. Do you even know that I got a volleyball scholarship? You’ve never supported my playing, never come to a game, never even asked how it was going. Mom has at least talked to me about it, but not you. You just want me to find a man like Simon and settle down, pop out a few kids so you can play at being a grandfather, and just be content with that. That’s not what I want. It’s never been what I want, but what I want doesn’t matter to you. And now this.

 

“You think this is a phase or someone’s bad influence on me? What if I told you that I’ve always, without even realizing it, been looking at girls that way? This was always going to happen. I’m always going to be this person. You can’t change that about me, and I wouldn’t even want you to. I _like_ who I am, dad! I only wish you liked me too.”

 

Carol’s breathing was ragged by the end of her speech. Her father had been silent throughout, and he stared at her coldly.

 

“Get out,” he said, his voice hard and unforgiving. Her mother cried out in horror, and Carol’s eyes flickered to her for a moment, but her father ignored it. “I won’t have it under my roof.”

 

Carol took a few deep, steadying breaths and nodded.

 

“You know what’s sad? Pietro kinda had a feeling this would happen. I just hoped you’d be better than this.” She looked at her parents sadly. “I love you guys, but I’m brave enough now to embrace the real me.”

 

She left it at that and left them behind.

 

++++

 

Carol buried herself in Wanda’s arms and cried.

 

Wanda held her, rocking her gently and crooning softly to her in Sokovian. Gentle fingers stroked her hair as Carol let her grief out. She cried until she had no more tears left, then she lay pressed against Wanda on her bed, absorbing her love and warmth.

 

“I am proud of you,” Wanda told her softly. “What you said was long overdue, I think.”

 

“I miss them already. Why can’t he love me?” Carol asked through her sniffles, her voice small.

 

“I believe he loves you. You are his little girl. But this will take time. Maybe he will never come to see things differently and regret what he has done, but perhaps he _will_ one day, and he will miss you terribly.” Wanda’s words were small comfort, but they did keep a speck of hope alive in Carol’s heart.

 

“You’re so good to me. How can you say that even after what I told you he said?” Carol placed her hand over Wanda’s heart, and Wanda held it there tightly.

 

“You are mine, and I will care for you in all the ways I can.” She pressed a kiss to Carol’s forehead. “They are your family. For that, I will try to be understanding. I have you, and that makes everything worth it.”

 

“I’m going to college,” Carol said, with a small smile.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m gonna make something of myself,” she said.

 

“Yes.” Wanda smiled.

 

“I have you,” Carol said softly.

 

“Yes. Always.”

 

Their kiss was deep and slow, and a promise.

 


End file.
